A Libero's Mishap (rewritten)
by in-umbra
Summary: Nishinoya has always been there to help, support and save his team when they need him the most. However, what would happen when Nishinoya gets badly injured? Will anyone be there to save him? Will the team figure out who hurt their libero?
1. A Horrific Discovery

**A/N: hey guys...so yes I did make a brand new story involving the same plot...but this is the rewritten version. To everyone new to this story, I will have the orignal still on here, but I'm gonna discontinue that story because I wasn't liking how I was having the story go...so I started over. To everyone who did read the orginal, yes the beginning is still the exact same. It's only a little bit though. Several ideas and content are relatively similar to the orginal, while other ideas and content are added, removed, or just changed completely. So...I'm gonna stop talking and let you guys read! Have fun and enjoy!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

The Karasuno team has been practicing hard in order to win at Nationals. They were more than excited to see who they were facing up against. The third year students were especially excited to go to Nationals since this was their last year in high school. However, just because they're going to Nationals, doesn't mean they can slack off. Everyone has been working hard ever since they won their game against Shiratorizawa.

Practice for the day was about over for the day, and everyone was packing up. To no one's surprise, Hinata ran up to Kageyama.

"Hey Kageyama, throw me a few sets!"

The setter stared at the spiker for a few moments, before sighing.

"Can't tonight. My mother wants me home early tonight. Perhaps we can do that tomorrow."

Hinata looked disappointed, and that only caused Kageyama to roll his eyes.

"Don't give me that look!"

And with that, Kageyama turned away and continued to help clean up. Meanwhile, Asahi was sipping water, and Nishinoya walked up to him.

"Hey nice job out there! You didn't do too bad today!"

Asahi chuckles lightly. "Thanks Noya...you were great out there as always."

"Thanks! I've really been working on my receives! Gotta be ready for nationals am I right?!" Noya lightly punches Asahi with that huge smile.

"Yea we do!"

Noya smiles as he walked away. As Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were finishing gathering their things, Daichi approached the two of them. Yamaguchi tensed up, while Tsukishima looked at the captain not phased.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute before you leave?"

"A-are we in trouble?" Yamaguchi asked timidly.

"No of course not. I just wanted to talk to you two about how to improve your playing."

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at each other before giving the captain a questioning look.

"Like what?" Tsukishima asked.

Daichi began to explain how they can both improve little by little. To Tsukishima, it sounded like things he either already knew or is already working on. It looked like he was paying attention, but was actually kind of bored.

To Yamaguchi, it looked like an opportunity to possibly work on a few tricks on a his serve and get better to get more playing time. He stared at Daichi with all of his attention as he explained. Tsukishima occasionally stared at Yamaguchi to see the slight excitement in his eyes.

After a little while later, Daichi looked at the time and realized how late it was getting. He dismissed the two first years as he began to clean up the remaining of the gym. The two first years looked at each other before back at him.

"Um...are you sure you don't want us to help?" Yamaguchi asked.

"I'll be fine. You two should get home and-."

Daichi was suddenly cut off as the sound of the gym door flying open filled the room. The three were startled by the sudden noise as they turned around. There stood Nishinoya at the doorway panting before slamming the door shut behind him. He was slouched over panting as if he just ran a marathon.

"Nishinoya, what are you doing back here? I thought you were at home by now," Daichi asked, very confused.

Yamaguchi suddenly gasped, and Tsukishima turned his head to see his eyes wide and the look of horror written all over his face.

"What's with you?"

Yamaguchi shakingly pointed forward, and as Tsukishima followed his gaze, he noticed why his best friend looked so horrified. As Tsukishima was about to say something, Daichi seemed to now realize what was wrong.

"N-Nishinoya, what happened?!"

Nishinoya was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises. However, they were nothing compared to what was the most concerning issue. The whole bottom of his shirt was covered in blood. Without an examination, it was extremely difficult to impossible to know where the bleeding was even coming from.

"It...it looks worse...than it is..." Nishinoya panted.

"You're obviously not fine," Tsukishima pointed out the obvious. "Lying isn't going to help you in this situation."

Nishinoya gave a weak glare at Tsukishima as he unsteadily walked forward. He tried making it look like a normal walk, but no one was convinced. Daichi began walking forward towards him, when Nishinoya suddenly started swaying. He knew that was a signal that Nishinoya was about to collapse. Dachi wasted no time to full on sprint and managed to catch him once Nishinoya was halfway to the floor.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ran up towards Daichi as he gently but quickly lowered himself and Noya on the ground. Nishinoya's eyes were close and squinted up in pain as his breathing was shallow. Daichi hasn't been holding Nishinoya for 20 seconds and his hand was already covered in his blood. The third year snapped his head towards the two first years.

"Tadashi, call an ambulance! Tsukishima, help me try to stop the bleeding!"

Tsukishima nodded before looking at Yamaguchi, who was still frozen in place.

"Oi!" Tsukishima hit Yamaguchi's shoulder, which snapped him out of his shock.

"U-uh...right! On it!"

Yamaguchi wasted no time pulling his phone out and ran outside to make the call. Tsukishima joined Daichi on the floor before taking his jacket off, folded it, and put it on the floor.

"Use this as a pillow."

Daichi nods as he slowly laid Nishinoya on the ground and made sure his head touched Tsukishima's jacket. Almost immediately, a pool of blood started to form on the floor.

"Holy shit!" Tsukishima mumbled under his breath.

"Tsukishima, we need to stop the bleeding," Daichi said calmly, but was internally panicking.

Tsukishima thought for a moment before an idea struck through his head. He took his shirt off and immediately pressed it against Noya's side. Noya grunted and hissed in pain, but otherwise didn't move.

"Tsukishima, why did you-?"

"We need something else. The shirt's almost entirely covered in blood."

Daichi was shocked of how quickly that happened, but he nodded.

"Can you stay with him for a moment? I'm gonna see if I can find any bandages or something that might help."

Tsukishima nodded before Daichi got up and sprinted off. Tsukishima looked back down to see the blood was now dripping from the shirt. It didn't make any sense...Noya was just here practicing, and now he's bleeding badly.

Tsukishima was never close to Nishinoya, but he didn't think he was in any type of trouble. Then again, he never really paid attention to what was going in anyone's life outside of volleyball really...aside from Tadashi.

Tsukishima frowned at this, before Nishinoya began to stir and turned his head slightly. He only stared at Noya, wondering if he would wake up or not...and then after a few moments his eyes opened and looked at his underclassman.

"T-Tsukishima?" Noya's voice was weak.

"Good, you're awake. Now stay that way."

Nishinoya noticed he was laying on the ground with a jacket under his head. Last thing he remembered was Daichi running up to him and then catching him as he fell. There was Daichi and...Yamaguchi. Nishinoya looked around the room to see they were nowhere in sight.

"W-where are...T-Tadashi and...D-Daichi...?"

"Daichi went to go find somethings to help you stop the bleeding because you're losing a shit ton of it. Tadashi is outside calling an ambulance."

Nishinoya only stared for a few moments, before his eyes widen and then suddenly adrenaline rushed through him.

"D-did you say Tadashi was _outside_?!"

"Um...yea?" Tsukishima answered confusingly.

Nishinoya went to sit up, but the pain was still there, and he had to bite his lip to avoid screaming. All that came out was a grunt as he laid back down, clutching his fists together.

"Idiot...you're still hurt," Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Now what are you saying about Tadashi?"

"He's in danger! You need to get him inside now!"

Tsukishima stiffened at this. Having his best friend's name and danger in the same sentence is making him feel uneasy.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukishima asked calmly but slowly.

All the adrenaline that Nishinoya felt vanished in a blink of an eye. Tsukishima seemed to notice that...especially when Nishinoya's eyes dulled and began to droop again.

"Oi, don't fall asleep!" Tsukishima said his voice raising slightly so Noya can hear it. "What happened with you, and why is Tadashi in danger?"

Nishinoya's vision blurred and he began to see black spots. He can barely see Tsukishima clearly anymore. However, with the little bit of strength he had left, he figured he would at least tell his underclassman what happened.

"...w-was in a f-fight...and...st-st-stabbed..."

And then Nishinoya's body couldn't fight it anymore, and forced him to fall unconscious. Tsukishima checked his pulse. It was there, but it was going a little bit faster than what it was supposed to. After checking Noya's pulse, Tsukishima started to gently slap his checks.

"Oi! I said don't fall asleep you-!"

"Tsukishima!" Daichi yelled out

Tsukishima turned his head to see Daichi coming in with some bandages, towels, and other things he can find.

"What took you so long? He's bleeding out quickly!"

If it wasn't for these circumstances, Daichi would confront him about his attitude. However, he wouldn't get on him about it.

"It was harder to find bandages than I thought. I figured we could use the towels to help stop the bleeding."

Tsukishima nodded as he took his bloody shirt off Nishinoya, and they replaced it with a towel. Nishinoya's flinched, but otherwise didn't move. Tsukishima thought about what Noya said about Yamaguchi being in danger. Considering the situation, Tsukishima knew he wouldn't lie about something as serious as this.

"Hey captain, can you-?"

Suddenly, the gym door swung open, and there was Yamaguchi. Tsukishima felt slight relief seeing nothing was wrong with his friend...well physically.

"I called the ambulance and the coach! I figured he might be some help!"

Daichi nods. "Good thinking."

"How's he doing?" Yamaguchi nodded.

"Not good," Tsukishima said. "He's bleeding pretty badly."

Yamaguchi's eyes widen to see the pool of blood surrounding the libero and he covered his mouth.

"Oh my gosh..."

Daichi put a new towel on Noya.

"I wonder how this even happened..." Daichi trailed off.

"He was stabbed in a fight," Tsukishima said, which caused his teammates to look at him in shock and confusion.

"W-what?!" Yamaguchi's voice cracked.

"How do you know that?" Daichi asked.

"He told me, that's why," Tsukishima said. "I don't know any details about it."

"So...he was awake then? It must've been when I went to get some bandages."

"He seemed to be alerted for about 30 seconds or so before passing out again."

"So...if Nishinoya was in a fight and managed to escape with that type of injury then...w-what happened to the other guy?" Yamaguchi asked slightly terrified.

Daichi and Tsukishima looked at each other, and before either could say a word, the sound of sirens filled their ears.

"That's them!" Daichi says, starting to get up.

"I-I'll wave them down!" Yamaguchi quickly said. "You keep helping him."

Daichi would've argued, but now isn't the time, so he nodded. Yamaguchi ran to the door and started waving his arms as the ambulance got closer. Behind the ambulance was a car, which Yamaguchi guessed was Ukai. The car screeched to a stop a few feet away from the ambulance and the person was quick to get out. Yamaguchi was right, it was Ukai.

"Coach!"

"Where is he?!" Ukai said, trying but failing to keep the concern and panic out of his voice.

"I-in the gym with Daichi and Tsuki!"

Ukai wasted no time running inside the gym. Yamaguchi waited outside to wait for the paramedics to come in to help Nishinoya. Meanwhile, Ukai ran in, and his eyes widen at Nishinoya's condition. He knew Yamaguchi said was injured badly and bleeding heavily...but he didn't think it was this bad.

"Coach!" Daichi exclaims as Ukai ran and slid to his knees towards Nishinoya.

"What happened to him?"

"He was apparently stabbed in a fight," Tsukishima answered. "At least that's what he told me."

"A fight? And he got that type of wound?"

"We don't know how deep the wound is. He came into the gym like this," Daichi said. "All we were trying to do, is stop the bleeding. We didn't see where the wound was exactly."

"I see," Ukai said before looking at Nishinoya. "Hey Nishinoya, can you hear me?"

No response. Ukai was afraid of this. Suddenly, Yamaguchi came running in, with the paramedics behind him.

"Everyone stand back!" one paramedic shouted.

No one objected as they scrambled to their feet and out of the way. Three of the paramedics tended to Nishinoya while one of them started to ask the three high schoolers and the coach questions.

"Ok so can anyone explain what happened?"

Tsukishima knew he had to answer this.

"He told me he got into a fight and was stabbed in the process."

"Do you know where the fight was?"

"No, but I'm assuming it was still on school grounds. He was bleeding pretty badly so I doubt he would've made it too far with an injury like that."

The paramedic frowned. "I see. Well if it was on school grounds, it would be best if we got the police involved. If the assailant is still on campus, then it would be best to capture him as soon as possible. We can't afford to let anyone else to get hurt."

Neither of them liked the idea of the police being involved, but they knew it was necessary. The paramedic then looked at Ukai.

"Are you this young man's guardian?"

Ukai shook his head. "No...I'm his volleyball coach. One of my players called to tell me what happened."

"I see. Do you know his contact information? His parents? A guardian?"

Ukai nodded. "I do."

Before the season started, it was necessary to have an emergency contact from everyone.

"Ok...you may follow us to the hospital if you wish," the paramedic then looked at the high schoolers. "May I have your names? If the police catch the guy, they might call you in for questioning and potentially be witnesses."

Everyone looked at each other, not liking this idea, but they still wanted to help in anyway they can.

"Sawamura Daichi."

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi."

The paramedic wrote their names down.

"And the young man?"

"Nishinoya Yuu," Ukai answered.

The paramedic nodded before the other paramedics started wheeling Nishinoya quickly out of the gym.

"We need to go! His condition is worsening!" one paramedic shouted.

"Right!" the paramedic asking the questions nodded before taking off.

No one missed how much paler Nishinoya's skin was, and it was frightening.

"You three, come with me! We're following them!"

"Shouldn't we clean up the mess first?" Tsukishima asked referring to the pool of blood on the floor. "I mean it's gonna stain."

"This isn't really the time! I also can't let you three here alone. The paramedic was right. If there really is a dangerous person here, he can go for you next."

"But we can ta-," Tsukishima began saying.

"And what happens if you end up like Nishinoya?! We can't take any chances!" Ukai snaps, which caught Tsukishima off guard.

"H-he's right," Tadashi's soft voice came.

Ukai sighs. "Sorry, but we can't risk someone else getting injured."

"Yea, I guess you have a point," Tsukishima shrugs.

"We can clean up the blood later. We should head over to the hospital now. I'll have to let his parents know anyway."

The others nodded as they grabbed their things quickly and began to follow Ukai to his car. The two first years sat in the back while the third year sat in the passenger's seat. After about a minute, the ambulance took off full speed, sirens and lights blaring. Ukai started up the car and started following it.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I was actually gonna add more to this, but the chapter would be extemely long, so I decided to split it into two chapters. I hope that's ok. I'm still new at writing Haikyuu fanfictions, so let me know if any character are ooc. I will take constructive critism and thoughts on the rewrite. Do you like the orignal or rewrite so far? let me know and I hope to see you guys in the next chater! Buh bye!**


	2. Suspenseful Waiting

**A/N: hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! It's actually longer than I thought lol...anyway I want to thank everyone who followed and favorite this story...it really means a lot. I usually also respond to the reviews, but since there are no reviews to respond to, I'm gonna go ahead and get this chapter started! Oh and btw I am no way a medical expert, so I had to look up some medical info and I may have made some errors involving medical terms so forgive me for that...anyway to the chapter!**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

The ride was tense from the moment they got into the car...no one saying anything for several moments as they exited school grounds. The only thing that could be heard, was the sound of the ambulance's sirens, Ukai's car going fast to keep up with the ambulance, and everyone's quiet breathing. Tsukishima looks around and his eye catches Daichi pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked.

"I'm texting the group what happened. I feel they should know as soon as they can," Daichi answered.

"While I agree that they should know, I feel that Nishinoya's parents should know first," Ukai said.

Daichi's nodded. "That's true."

"Uh...c-coach?" Yamaguchi asked timidly. "Do you...think Nishinoya will be ok?"

Ukai sighed...not wanting to give any of them false hope. From the damage he saw, Nishinoya was quickly bleeding out...and that was with the towels pressed on him.

"We can only hope," Ukai said.

"He's honestly too stubborn to give up that easily," Tsukishima said and everyone but Ukai looked at him. "I mean, he's the type of person who fights. So I doubt he wouldn't give in to this injury without a fight."

Tsukishima wasn't sure if he was speaking the truth or just trying to convince the others not to worry so much...maybe a mixture of both.

"Well you aren't wrong about that," Daichi said. "Nishinoya won't just give up."

Yamaguchi faintly smiled. Meanwhile in the ambulance, the paramedics attending to Nishinoya were constantly moving and checking his vitals.

"Blood pressure is dropping rapidly. Currently at 83/58! We need a blood transfusion stat!"

"On it!" another said.

The heart monitor sped up slightly as another paramedic checked his pulse.

"Pulse is speeding up again!" she said before going back to stopping the excessive bleeding. "Bleeding is starting to slow down!"

"Have you found the source of the bleeding?" the paramedic with the blood bag asked.

"Yes!"

"Good!"

"We're almost there!" the driver shouted.

As the ambulance and Ukai's car pulled up to the emergency entrance, the tense in both vehicles thickened. Ukai parked right near the entrance.

"Ok you three stay in the car! I'll be right back!"

Right before anyone could object, Ukai was out of the car and rushing to the ambulance. Daichi and Yamaguchi looked out the window, and even Tsukishima showed a little bit of interest in what was going on.

Paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and one of them opened the back doors. The paramedics attending to Nishinoya pulled the scratcher out which revealed the libero. The boy was paler than when they last saw him, and he still looked to be in pain. Ukai's eyes widen at his condition.

Most of the paramedics quickly rushed Nishinoya inside the emergency entrance, while one stayed outside with Ukai. She instructed him that Nishinoya was in a bad state and needed imitate medical treatment and shouldn't be interrupted. She told him to go back to the three high schoolers in the car and can wait in the waiting room, before rushing inside. Ukai did just that and got closer to the car before motioning them to come out. No one hesitated as they got out and walked up to Ukai.

"How is he?" Daichi asked.

Ukai shook his head. "Not good. The paramedic told me that he lost a lot of blood and that he needs to be treated immediately."

"Is...is there a chance that he..." Yamaguchi didn't want to finish that sentence.

"She didn't say that much. I'm gonna wait here and also call Nishinoya's parents. If you guys want to stay, you can...but if I were you, I would call your parents. They'll worry especially if the police are on campus."

Everyone...even Tsukishima agreed to stay and contacted their parents. All of them were relieved to hear that they were safe and ok and hoped Nishinoya will be as well. Then the four of them headed inside. After checking in, they were instructed to have a seat until further notice. At this time, Ukai called Nishinoya's parents.

He was talking to Nishinoya's mother, which understandably, is upset and absolutely terrified. The conversation ended with her saying she would be there soon and hung up. Ukai sighed as he walked back outside, saying he needed to get some air, and also wait for Mrs. Nishinoya to arrive. After he left, Daichi sighed and pulled out his phone...hesitantly texting the team.

_Daichi: guys...did you hear what happened?_

_Tanaka: what? You mean about the hundreds of police cars at school? Yea it's crazy man!_

Daichi was surprised at how quickly the police cars arrived.

_Daichi: well..._

_Sugawara: Daichi...is everything ok? Were you still at the gym when the police showed up?_

_Daichi: no but...something happened..._

_Sugawara: what is it?_

Daichi took a deep breath as he reluctantly spilled the news.

_Daichi: it's Nishinoya...he was stabbed_

At first, everything was silent, but then the chat started blowing up.

_Sugawara: wait...what?!_

_Tanaka: H-HE WAS STABBED?! WHO IN THE HELL HURT HIM?! WHOEVER DID IT WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIFE! I'LL KILL THEM!_

And of course more people started joining in the conversation.

_Ennoshitia: I saw an ambulance drive by my house earlier! Was...was that by any chance for Nishinoya?!_

_Narita: is he going to be ok?!_

_Kinoshitia: how is that possible? He seemed just fine at practice!_

_Kageyama: if Nishinoya was stabbed, then did this guy get you too captain?_

_Hinata: WHAAAAAA?! NISHINOYA IS HURT?!_

Tsukishima was getting annoyed at his phone constantly vibrating, so he yanked it out and started typing.

_Tsukishima: will you guys just shut up?! Look, I'm gonna be honest, Nishinoya wasn't looking too good when we last saw him but we don't know anything! We're at the hospital right now...gosh!_

_Tanaka: WELL EXXXCUUUUSSSEEEE US FOR BEING WORRIED!_

_Sugawara: Daichi...who's with you right now?_

_Daichi: Tsukishima and Tadashi...we were the ones who saw Nishinoya in that state...coach is also here, but he's outside waiting for Nishinoya's parents_

There was a brief silence.

_Sugawara: have you...heard from Asahi? I notice he wasn't texting in the group at all_

Daichi's eyes widen as he looked at the other two.

_Yamaguchi: I saw him leaving with Nishinoya earlier_

_Sugawara: ok then Asahi wasn't there when Nishinoya was attacked...Asahi wouldn't just sit there and watch Noya get attacked_

_Tsukishima: you guys are overthinking it...he's probably busy or something_

_Ennoshitia: Tsukishima's probably right..I did overhear him say he had some hw to do_

_Hinata: so have you guys heard about Nishinoya yet?_

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at this.

_Kageyama: I'm pretty sure they just got there you dumbass! They aren't gonna fix him in a few minutes!_

_Hinata: well sorrrrrryyyy! I just wanted to see how he is doing!_

_Tsukishima: the king is right...for once!_

_Kageyama: excuse me?!_

_Tsukishima: we haven't been here for that long_

As Daichi looked at the message, he smiled slightly at how Kageyama didn't have any doubts that Nishinoya won't be ok. At least one of them had full hope. Just as Daichi was about to respond, the doors suddenly swung open. Everyone in the waiting room jumped and looked to see who it was.

To their shocked, they saw Karasuno's ace panting and looking...well looking worried and concerned would be a complete understatement. The three volleyball players looked to see Ukai wasn't with him. Either Asahi used another entrance, or somehow avoided Ukai seeing him. Daichi stood up and began walking over to Asahi. Before the captain could say a word, the ace immediately grabbed and clutched his shoulders.

"How is he?! Is he ok?! Is he still alive?!"

Daichi looked around to see everyone was still staring at them. Daichi sighed and looked at the first years.

"I'll be right back."

Daichi took Asahi's hands off of his shoulders and then led him outside of the waiting room. After they were out of everyone's sight, Daichi sighed.

"We don't know anything right now...it hasn't been that long since we got here. Before the ambulance even arrived, he already lost a lot of blood."

"How...how did this even happen?" Asahi's voice was shaking. "Just a while ago, he was talking to me about how he couldn't wait until Nationals! And now he's..."

"Trust me, it shocked us too. I was talking to Tsukishima and Tadashi about how they can improve and then Nishinoya stumbled in like that. Tsukishima said that Nishinoya told him that he was stabbed in a fight. I was getting some things to stop the bleeding while Tadashi was calling the ambulance."

Asahi clutched his fist in anger and they shook.

"Whoever did this to him is going to pay!" Asahi's voice was low and threatening. "I can't believe someone did this!"

"We were all shocked...but trying to go find this guy isn't a good idea. We can't afford to have him hurt anyone else. Besides, if Nishinoya got away from this guy, chances are he might still be at the school...and that's why the police are there right now."

"I hope they find the guy! He deserves to be locked away forever!"

"I do too...and not just for Nishinoya's sake. For everyone who might be involved. We don't know what his motives are yet."

Asahi slowly nods. "So...how bad was it?"

Daichi flinches as he remembered Noya laying nearly lifeless in a pool of his own blood.

"It was honestly better that you weren't there..."

Asahi flinches as he heard Daichi's tone of voice.

"O-oh..."

Daichi sighs. "Anyway...we should head back. The others might wonder what's taking so long."

Asahi nods as the two third years began to walk back.

"So you didn't happen to see this guy?

Daichi shakes his head. "No...luckily. If we did, I would make sure everyone else was safe. I mean...I would make sure Tadashi and Tsukishima get out with Noya first. But all we can do is wait."

Asahi says nothing as they entered the waiting room. Tsukishima has just finished calming down the conversation and looked up to see the two third years approaching them.

"Oh...you're back," Yamaguchi said.

"Did you just sprint all the way down here?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yes...how else was I supposed know if he was ok?" Asahi asked.

"Maybe wait until we say something."

"But I want to know how he's doing as soon as the news comes out!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as Daichi and Asahi sat down. It didn't take longer than a few minutes before Mrs. Nishinoya and Ukai ran in the room.

"Any word?" Ukai asked.

Everyone shook their head. Ukai didn't mention Asahi's appearance, so the others guessed that Ukai told him that the others were inside. Mrs. Nishinoya looked like she was about to start crying as she looked at her son's teammates.

"Thank you!" her voice shook. "Thank you for being there to help him! I don't know what would've happened if...if you weren't there..."

"There's no need to thank us. We only did what anyone else would do," Daichi said.

What Mrs. Nishinoya just said actually hit the three high schoolers who were in the gym. What would've happened if they weren't in the gym at the time Noya stumbled in? No one wanted to know.

The six of them sat around in the waiting room. The group was still texting, but it wasn't as constant. Everyone was silent as they waited for a doctor to go through that door and give some news. Mrs. Nishinoya was keeping an eye on her phone in hopes of hearing word from her husband, who was at the police station after learning about how Yuu ended up in the hospital. After 3...4 hours...it might be longer it might be shorter, but no one kept count...the door opened and a doctor walked through holding a clipboard. Then...everyone heard the name they've been wanting to hear.

"News for Nishinoya Yuu?"

The six stood up and the doctor nodded.

"Follow me."

The doctor let everyone walk through the door before following behind. Then he led the way, to an area where there weren't many doctors around.

"H-how's my son?!" Mrs. Nishinoya's voice shook again.

Everyone tensed up as the doctor looked at the clipboard really quick, and then looked back at the group.

"Nishinoya-kun is very lucky. We've discovered that he was stabbed in the side, but he wasn't stabbed deep enough to hit any internal organs. However, it was deep enough for him to bleed out like he did. He lost a lot of blood so we had to do a blood transfusion in order to close the wound. We believe that was the main source of him losing consciousness and his pulse going faster because after we started putting blood in, he started stabilizing and the color of his skin was returning. He still will need to have blood pumped in him, but he's stable."

A silence passed through the group.

"So...he's going to be ok?" Daichi finally asked.

"As far as we know, yes. We're going to keep a sharp eye on him for tonight just to be safe, but I believe I can say that he will be."

And then pure relief went through the group. Mrs. Nishinoya and Asahi looked like they were about to cry from relief. Daichi and Yamaguchi looked like they were trying to find their balance on the closet thing. Ukai sighed in relief while Tsukishima gave off a tiny smile that would be hard to see from far away.

"How long would you say he'll be here?" Ukai asked.

"I say a week at the most...but he'll be here at least a few days."

Ukai nods as Mrs. Nishinoya stepped up.

"Um...Yuu is on the volleyball team at his school and his team is going to Nationals in about 2 months. Will he recover in time to play?"

Everyone's eyes widen. They've been so caught up with what's been happening with Noya, they didn't even think of how this will affect his playing.

"Judging by the wound, he should recover before Nationals. However, he won't have as much time to practice like the rest of his teammates."

They figured Noya wouldn't be back right away, but they were relieved to hear he will be back in time for Nationals.

"My suggestion would be let him rest for two weeks before getting him into light exercising. I highly recommend you put him in a physical therapy session to help him strengthen up, but that's up to you, Mrs. Nishinoya."

She nods. "I'll think about it."

The doctor nods back. "Nishinoya-kun is asleep at the moment, but you may visit him for a couple of minutes. It's getting late and you should get home soon."

The high schoolers nodded in understanding. Then the doctor turned to Ukai and Mrs. Nishinoya.

"I would like to speak with you two for a minute."

The two adults looked at each other before nodding. The doctor then looked at the high schoolers.

"You four can go ahead. If Nishinoya-kun's status changes, let me know immediately."

"Hai!" they all said.

"You will find him in room 204. It should be down the hall and to the 2nd door on your right."

They nodded as they followed the doctor's instructions. It didn't take them long to find Nishinoya's room. As the four entered, they were able to see their teammate laying there unconscious. His facial expression looked more at peace, his skin color was mostly back to normal, and his breathing was mostly normal as well. His hair was down and sticking into his face.

The heart monitor was going at a steady beat and Noya's pulse was ok as well. The group could also see a blood bag near his bed and an iv tube attached to his arm. He was also in a hospital gown, and had several bandages wrapped around his stomach (even though the hospital gown was covering it.

"At least...he doesn't look like he's in pain," Yamaguchi said.

The others nodded in agreement. Daichi pulled out his phone and began to text the group Noya's current status.

_Daichi: we found out that Nishinoya will be ok...he's still unconscious and has to be at the hospital for a few days, but he'll pull though...I'll explain the rest later_

Daichi put his phone away right as he saw Asahi walk up and kneeled right get next to Noya's bedside. He grabbed the unconscious libero's hand and closed his eyes as if he was praying. As Daichi was checking to see the team's reaction (naturally all of the team being relieved), all Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could do, was stand there and watch what was going on.

"You idiot!" Asahi mumble under his breath and his voice shook. "You scared the hell out of me! Don't you _dare_ do that again!"

"S-sorry..."

Asahi looked up in shock, as well as the rest of the group. All of them watched as Noya opened his eyes and looked at them with weary eyes. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do or think. They weren't expecting him to wake up so soon.

"I-I'll get the doctor!" Yamaguchi announces before running out of the room.

As he left, everyone else looked back at Nishinoya.

"How...are you feeling Noya?" Daichi asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Could...be better, but I'm ok," Daichi frowned at how exhausted Nishinoya sounded.

Nishinoya tried sitting up, but pain struck his side, and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming out.

"Damn...!" Noya mumbled.

"H-hey! Take it easy!" Asahi said concerned.

"Yea, you were stabbed, remember?" Tsukishima pointed out bluntly.

Daichi and Asahi gave Tsukishima a glare but Noya shook his head.

"No...it's ok. Thanks for helping me back there you guys. Tell Tadashi the same."

"We're just glad you're alright," Daichi nods.

Noya nods before sighing. "Seeing that Asahi came here, does that mean...?"

"The rest of the team isn't here if that's what you're wondering," Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes slightly. "This guy here decided to sprint all the way to the hospital and make a scene in the middle of the waiting room."

Asahi's eyes widen as Noya looked at him.

"Really?"

"Well...uh..."

"He was just worried about you," Daichi jumped in. "But the rest of the team does know and they also know you're going to be ok."

Nishinoya smiled.

"So I think I speak for all of us when I ask this," Tsukishima spoke. "What exactly happened to you?"

Noya's smile faded as he knew he owed them some sort of explanation. After all, who would have predicted that he would randomly stumbled in with a stab wound?

"Well-."

Noya was suddenly cut off by Tadashi running in the room. Behind him was the doctor, Ukai, and Mrs. Nishinoya. Noya's eyes widen as he saw Ukai and Mrs. Nishinoya.

"Mom? Coach?"

"Oh my gosh, Yuu!" Mrs. Nishinoya exclaimed.

"Good to see you're awake," Ukai smiled slightly.

"It's a surprise to see you're awake," the doctor said walking over to him. "We weren't expecting you to wake up for a while."

Nishinoya just shrugs before the doctor walked over to check his vitals and other important things.

"On a scale of 1-10, how much pain are you in?"

"Uh...5 or 6 I think."

"How about discomfort?"

"7 or 8."

The doctor nods. "That's normal considering what you went through and how much blood you've lost. You'll be strictly on bed rest for the next few days so you don't rip out the stitches and so you won't feel dizzy when standing."

"What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"We'll either have someone to help you or...there's the other option," he eyes a nearby bedpan.

Nishinoya groans. He didn't like the idea of just being stuck in a hospital bed for the next few days. It was gonna kill him! He wouldn't get to play volleyball. Then...his eyes widen in realization. Fortunately his mother knew that look and answered her son's unspoken question.

"The doctor said you'll be back to playing before Nationals."

Noya sighed in relief, but he knew there was more.

"But?"

"You won't have as much time to practice I'm afraid," the doctor finished.

"O-oh..."

"Hey don't worry, Noya. We can help you out," Daichi looks at Ukai. "Right, coach?"

Ukai nods. "Yea...and you can still help out around club."

Noya smiled. "Thanks guys."

The doctor finished checking Noya's vitals before stepping back and giving a nod.

"Your vitals seem to be fairly normal. It's getting late so we can check on your injury tomorrow."

Nishinoya nodded before the doctor turned to the others.

"You should be heading home. It's getting pretty late."

Ukai turned to the high schoolers. "I can take you guys home. Considering what happened tonight, it wouldn't be safe for you four to walk home."

"But we'll be-," the look on Ukai's face made Tsukishima think twice and sighed. "Alright fine."

"If it's ok, I want to stay here a little longer. My husband told me he'll be here shortly," Mrs. Nishinoya told the doctor.

The doctor nodded as he looked at the others and nodded.

"Well, we'll let you get your rest," Ukai says to the libero. "Take it easy."

Noya nodded. "I'll be back soon, don't you worry!"

Ukai couldn't help but smile before looking at the others.

"Let's get going. It's getting late and your parents are probably worry."

The others nod as they said their goodbyes to Noya. As they were leaving, Tsukishima couldn't help but think. Nishinoya was just at practice as usual with seemingly nothing wrong. Now he suddenly ends up in the hospital? It didn't make sense. He was thinking of possibly asking Asahi or even Tanaka if Noya was having any problems with anyone...but it's been a long night and surely they'll get answers soon enough.

The only question is, who could've hurt Nishinoya? Was it someone from Karasuno...or was it from someone else?

* * *

**A/N: annnnd done! Ok I must admit, I rushed at the end, but oh well this chapter is long enough already. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please give feedback and possible constructive critisicm! Until next time, bye!:)**


	3. Some answers, more questions

**A/N: hey guys! I am back with the next chapter! I would like to say if you're an orignal story reader, I took out Noya's nightmare because I realized it wasn't really an important part to the story so...yea. If you haven't read the orignal story, then dont worry about it. So this chapter is actually longer than I thought it would be. I have a few things to say at the end of the chapter so please read the AN at the end if the chapter. Now then for everyone who is new to my stories, I always respond back to reviewers because I love sharing my thoughts with them so...I'm gonna go ahead and do that.**

**CarlaBLa22: awww thank you so much. Your review made my day when I first woke up. I will continue to update and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Also I feel I did a good job expressing the family bond in this chapter...and I feel like Noya's mother would react that way...we haven't really seen anyone's parents really so...yea. This is my version of Noya's mother. Also I actually did change the doctor's diolouge to say Nishinoya-kun because it does make sense. I was thinking American wise when I wrote this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and I hope to see more of your thoughts in the future!:)**

**Warning: blood, description of injury, and violence in this chapter**

**Anyway guys, I'm gonna go ahead and shut up and let you guys read!**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

The next day at practice, everyone wasn't doing as great as they usually do. The serves were off a little, receives were mediocre, and most noticeable at all, the quick attack wasn't going so well. Hinata missed about 70% of the minus tempos. Kageyama and Hinata were getting frustrated with each other.

They didn't show it, but it was very obvious that they were. Ukai frowned at this as he can concluded why the team was so off today. He sighed as he noticed some of the police officers walking passed the gym. What the doctor told him and Mrs. Nishinoya the other night still bugs him.

* * *

*_flashback to the other night*_

After the doctor sent the four high schoolers to see Nishinoya, he sighed and looked at Ukai and Mrs. Nishinoya.

"I was on my way out to tell you about Nishinoya-Kun...when I got a call from the police station."

Ukai and the libero's mother looked at each other.

"What...did they say?" Mrs. Nishinoya asked.

The doctor sighed. "They looked everywhere, but they couldn't find the person who did this. There were several students who were in the building, and they were questioned, but they couldn't link any of them to the crime."

Mrs. Nishinoya gasped as she covered mouth and Ukai's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And since there was no description of the assailant nor any known witnesses at this time, they can't do anything. They are still looking for this person though. The police will be patrolling the school tomorrow all day in case the person decides to come back."

"So...there's still going to be school tomorrow?" Mrs. Nishinoya asked in shock and slight anger. "Considering what just happened to my _son_, I don't think that's a good idea! Yuu getting hurt on campus should send a message to not have school! No one else should have to worry about feeling the same pain that _I _feel!"

Ukai looked between the doctor and Noya's mother. Mrs. Nishinoya does have a point...why send other people to school if this same incident can happen again?

"She does have a point," Ukai agreed.

The doctor sighed. "I wasn't the one who made the decision for that. I'm pretty sure the police are getting an earful from the boy's father about this arrangement. From what I was told, this happened after school hours so chances are the assailant won't come during the day."

Now Mrs. Nishinoya was mad.

"After school hours?! Are you kidding me?! It doesn't matter _when _it happened, it happened! Even if it _did _happen after school, there are still clubs going on! Yuu's own _teammates _found him in the condition that he's in! What would've happen if this person went after _them_?! Does more than one person have to get injured before the message gets across?!"

"Please calm down miss," the doctor said gently before sighing. "I'm not too fond of the situation either, but I have no control over it."

Ukai was thinking of cancelling practice the next day just because of the current situation, but knowing his players, they'll simply show up anyway. He already left the volleyball players alone to let them take care of the rest while he had a few things to take care of, and it resulted in three of them finding the injured libero stumbling in. Mrs. Nishinoya's glare slowly faded as she sighed.

"I just...I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I'm grateful no one else was but...that can change."

The doctor nods. "I know...but they'll do everything in their power to make sure this guy is caught."

Mrs. Nishinoya didn't say anything.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to anyone while they're under my watch," Ukai said before sighing and looking to Noya's mother. "And I'm sorry I couldn't help your son."

Her eyes widen as she shook her head. "N-no! It wasn't your fault! You didn't know this would happen...no one knew this would happen."

Ukai nodded. "But...there is one thing that has been bugging me."

Mrs. Nishinoya and the doctor looked at Ukai. Before he could get a word in, Yamaguchi ran down the hallway. Once he was close enough, he was out of breath but also looked determined to say what he had to say.

"Young man, what is it?" the doctor asked.

"It's...it's Nishinoya! He's awake!"

Everyone looked at each other, clearly shocked by the news. The doctor wasn't expecting him to wake up for several more hours.

"Well let's go," the doctor said as Yamaguchi led the three adults to Noya's room.

* * *

*_present*_

It bugged Ukai that everyone still had to go to school. Of course some people stayed at home for the day, but still. For all they knew, the assailant could've been a Karasuno student and is waiting for the moment to strike without any police or witnesses. The news about Noya spread like wildfire around town, and around school. The school day as been tense, and Ukai can tell everyone at practice is tense.

The managers watched from the sidelines as Daichi served a ball and it went over the net. Tanaka ran towards the ball and stroke it so hard, it nearly hit Asahi in the face. Asahi's eyes widen as he barely dodged in time. Tanaka gasped as he realized what he almost did.

"Oh my gosh Asahi! I'm sorry!"

"D-don't mind!" Asahi said, obviously still trying to process what just happened.

Yachi frowned and looked at Kiyoko. "T-they're really tense today...aren't they?"

Kiyoko nods. "Yes...but you can't really blame them. Things like this don't typically happen a lot."

"I know but...still. What happened seems to be getting the best of them."

"Yea...they care, but it seems to be affecting their playing. I'll be sure to mention that to him once we visit him."

Yachi was caught off guard as she looked at her upperclassman.

"What?"

Kiyoko looked at her underclassman and frowned. "Coach didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"He and Nishinoya's parents made arrangements for the whole team to see him in the hospital. No one but us knows about it so it's a surprise to everyone...even Nishinoya. Coach is planning to end practice early so we can visit him."

"Oh...I see. I guess he forgot to mention it to me. Do you...by any chance know how he's doing?"

"Based on what I heard, he's doing better than last night. He's still a little tired, but I guess that's expected."

Yachi nods in agreement before she remembered something and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kiyoko asked her.

"I...I just remembered I saw Nishinoya after practice yesterday!"

This had Kiyoko's attention. "What do you mean?"

"After practice, I had to go back in the school to finish up a few things. I was walking passed a window, when I saw him making his way back to the school. I...I saw him stop and I noticed someone was with him."

Now Kiyoko was really paying attention. "You saw him with someone? Were they walking with him?"

"No...I saw someone was leaning against a wall and Nishinoya stopped and looked at this person. They looked like they were talking, so I thought they knew each other. I wasn't anywhere near them, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I didn't really think much of it so...I just kept walking."

"Do you remember what they looked like?"

"All I remember was he was wearing either a dark red or black hoodie. It was getting dark out so I couldn't make out the color...and he had blonde hair and kind of looked like Tsukishima...only he wasn't as tall."

Little did anyone know, if Yachi would've kept looking for only a few more seconds, she would've seen the fight break out. Kiyoko couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You need to tell the police about this. I know you didn't see much, but every little bit helps."

Yachi nods. "Yea...you're right...but I want to visit Nishinoya first."

"Understandable," Kiyoko agreed.

Yachi then whispers. "I think he'll be happy to see you in his hospital room."

Kiyoko rolled her eyes, but a faint smile formed on her face. Meanwhile, Tanaka and Kageyama, with their super human hearing, heard Yachi talk about how she saw Noya with someone else the other night. They both noticed each other's shocked expression and their gaze went on each other as they realized they both could've heard the same thing.

"Kageyama, over here!" Hinata exclaimed.

Kageyama has been so focused on what Yachi was saying, he hasn't been paying attention to the ball. He panicked in that moment and sent the ball too early. Hinata was able to hit it, but only barely. As the ball landed on the other side, Hinata glared at the setter.

"What the heck was that, Kageyama?! I was barely able to hit that!"

Annnd this was the breaking point of their frustration.

"I set it too early! It happens!"

If Hinata was any taller, he would be standing directly face to face with the setter.

"Your aim's been off all day! Are you sick or something?" Hinata went to feel Kageyama's forehead, but Kageyama was quick to clutch his wrist.

"I'm not sick you dumbass! Everyone has their off days, don't they?!"

"If that's the case, then why are you trying to stop me from seeing what your temperature is?!"

"Maybe I don't want you to touch me!" Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the shirt and yanked him closer. "Have you ever thought of that?!"

"Hey let's calm down you two," Daichi says from across the court.

Tanaka came over as he pushed the two away from each other.

"That's enough!"

"Uh...l-let's take a break," Suga suggested.

Daichi nodded. "Everyone go get a drink"

Hinata and Kageyama glared at each other for a few moments before walking over as well. Kageyama didn't hesitate to walk over to Tanaka

"Hey uh...did you by any chance-?"

"Hear what Yachi said?"

Kageyama nodded and Tanaka immediately looked pissed.

"I still can't believe this happened! He was just fine yesterday! Worst part was, I wasn't there for him! What kind of friend am I that I couldn't be there when he needed help the most?!"

Kageyama sighed. "As far as we know, no one saw the fight. Yachi may have had an idea of what this guy looked like, but the only one who knows of what happened, is Nishinoya. Don't get we wrong, it upsets me too, but what can we do?"

Tanaka glanced to the side. "I don't know I just...ugh!"

"I do have to wonder though. You and Asahi know him the best...do you by any chance know if something was bugging him or if he was in some sort of trouble?"

Tanaka shook his head. "Not that I know of...and I think Asahi is the same way. Unless he's kept that secret, he had nothing to hide."

Kageyama sighs. "I don't even understand how my game is off today. I'm worried about Nishinoya sure, but I'm not even that close to him. Not as close as you and Asahi are. I also wasn't even there to witness it like Daichi, Tsukishima, and Tadashi."

"It isn't just you who's been having an off day," Tanaka nods. "I think everyone is just as worried. But let's just be glad no one else got hurt."

Kageyama nods. "Yea...agreed."

"Oh, and don't worry! I won't tell Hinata about losing your cool because you're worried!" Tanaka almost laughed.

"Wait...what?!"

Kageyama should've known he would regret telling Tanaka about his feelings to all of this. If Tanaka told Hinata, Kageyama would never hear the end of it.

"Alright guys! That's it for today! Go ahead and clean up!" Ukai announced.

Everyone looked at Ukai before Suga looked at the clock and then feeling confused.

"Um coach...there's still half an hour left of practice."

"Yes I'm aware of that. I just figured you guys would want to go visit Nishinoya in the hospital."

The room got quiet as Ukai received stunned reactions.

"We're...visiting him? As a team?" Tanaka asked.

"Yes...we made arrangements to make sure that happens. Takeda had to go to a meeting and will be meeting us at the hospital later."

"So uh...how is Noya? Did he get better? Did he get worse? Is he-?" Asahi began asking.

"Calm down," Ukai said. "Last I checked, he's doing better...just a little restless."

That sounded like him alright. Never wants to stay in one place for too long. If he wasn't injured in the side, Noya would probably be bouncing around the room right now.

"Now what are you standing around for? Let's get cleaned up!"

"H-hai!" the team shouted as they scrambled around the gym.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Nishinoya was mindlessly changing the channel on his tv. He had no idea what to watch as he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of this hospital bed. Noya has already tried to at least 2 or 3 times, but either his injury stopped him or he would grow dizzy if he ignored the pain and tried standing up. He groaned as he settled on one channel.

_"And now onto our next story. Last night, a Karasuno high school student was attacked by an unknown assailants. The victim was identified as Nishinoya Yuu. As of right now, there are no witnesses who saw the crime or saw the assailant's appearance. Nishinoya-Kun has apparently stumbled into the school gym, where he was discovered by some of his volleyball teammates. He was taken to the hospital where he is now recovering. The police are currently searching for any suspects. If anyone knows anything about this case, contact the local police as soon as possible. And now onto our next story..."_

Noya sighed as he changed the channel. This was the 5th time he saw the same story.

"Don't they have anything else to talk about?" he mumbles underneath his breath.

It didn't help either that Noya's assailant could be seeing the same news story. Noya groaned as he laid backwards. He was so freakin bored! He wished he asked his mother to bring a volleyball to throw when she came to visit before work. Noya had no idea how long he was laying there before there was a light knock on the door.

"Nishinoya-Kun?" a nurse stood at the doorway.

"Yea?"

"You have some visitors."

Noya nods as he sat up. "Ok."

The nurse was then gone, and then moments later, Noya stared in shock as he watched his entire volleyball team walk in.

"G-guys?"

"Surprise!" Daichi said with a nervous chuckle.

"NISHINOYYYYYAAAA!" Hinata began to run towards him, when Tsukishima stood before him.

"He's still injured you absolute moron! Also we're in a hospital so quit making a scene!"

Hinata pouts. "Fine!"

Silence.

"So what's up man? How ya feeling?" Tanaka asked walking over to Noya's bed.

"I'm doing alright...just bored to death! It's boring here!"

"Yea it looks boring!"

Noya laughed before he looked to see Kiyoko near the door. His eyes widen as he let out an overdramatic gasp.

"My lovely Kiyoko! You mustn't see me like this! I can't wow you and win your affection in this condition!"

"At least we don't have to worry about him not being obnoxious," Tsukishima whispered to Yamaguchi, which caused him to snicker.

Suddenly Yachi walked up towards Noya's bed.

"Uh...N-Nishinoya?"

"Uh...yea?"

She then bowed. "I...I saw you last night with someone! I-if I would've known, I could've helped prevented this! I'm so sorry!"

Everyone, minus Tanaka and Kageyama, stared at Yachi in shock. Noya stared at Yachi with wide eyes, completely speechless of what to say...but only for a few moments.

"N-no it's ok. You didn't know. It sounds like to me you saw me and this guy before the fight broke out. I know this because you would've stepped in or go get help. If you know something about this though, you should tell the police about this."

"I...I was planning on it!"

"So...if you don't mind me asking...what exactly happened to you?" Hinata asked.

Everyone looked at Hinata before back at Nishinoya.

"Ok...I guess I do owe an explanation."

* * *

_*flashback the other night*_

Nishinoya's P.O.V.

I walked out of the gym, waiting for Asahi to walk out. It's always fun to scare him sometime. Every minute that passed, I grew more excited and nearly bursted out laughing. After a full two minutes, Asahi walked out.

"Hey Asahi!" I shouted, which caused him to jump.

"Noya!"

I laughed. "Oh man you should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

"H-hey! Shut up!"

I continued laughing as we began walking. As we walked, I looked over at Asahi.

"So, are you ready?!"

He looks at me. "Huh? Ready for what?"

"Nationals of course!"

"Oh," he chuckles nervously. "I don't know. We still have a lot of practice to do."

"Yea, but hey we made it that far! Kageyama has been invited to the National Youth Intensive Training Camp! Looks like we gotta up our game!"

"Heh yea."

We soon reached the end of campus.

"Welp, I better get home! See ya tomorrow, Asahi!"

He nods. "Yea, see ya."

And then we parted ways. I was walking for probably 2 minutes, when I realized I forgot my textbook at school. Uggggh I did it again! If I come home without my book again, mom's gonna kill me...same with Ennoshita for that matter. I groaned as I turned around and headed back to the school. This is so annoying!

As I walked, I couldn't help but look at the sky. The sky was basically orange and red mixed together...it looked pretty awesome actually. Sunsets always looked so cool in my opinion. I was walking, when I suddenly bumped into someone, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked to see a shorter, what I'm assuming first year, girl standing right in front of me. She's pretty cute actually. Her eyes widen as she began bowing repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I didn't know you were standing there! Please forgive me!"

I chuckled. "Hey, don't sweat it! I wasn't watching where I was going. It was my fault."

"I u-uh...um..."

"Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Um...o-ok. Well uh...you should be heading out soon too. The teachers are going to get mad if you don't."

"I'll be out in a minute. I just forgot something."

"Oh...ok. W-well...bye!"

And then she quickly walks off. She's a shy one isn't she? I shrug as I kept walking to the school. I kept walking towards the school, when I suddenly heard a crash. Naturally, I looked around to find the noise, and as I walked even closer to the school, I found the source of the crash.

There was a guy leaned over looking like he was picking something up. I would've offered to help, but he seemed to have it all picked up. As I started to pass the guy, I suddenly got a bad feeling from him. I took a quick glance at him to see he was just wearing a dark red hoodie and some jeans.

He had blonde hair and looked a little but like Tsukishima except without the height and glasses. I frowned...that's why I'm getting a bad vibe from this guy...he's not a Karasuno student. Actually...he doesn't even look like he's a high school student at all. If it wasn't for this bad feeling, I would probably tell him to get off school grounds before he got in trouble for trespassing. But now I'm thinking of possibly go tell a teacher or something.

As I kept walking, I heard footsteps behind me. Now something really is wrong. I didn't dare look behind me because I didn't know what his plan is or why he's following me. My best bet is to get into the school and go to the nearest crowd...or at least near someone who's still in the school.

"Hey..." a dark voice said behind me.

I stopped, and this time, I hesitantly turned to see the guy was a foot away from me. I frowned before sighing as I faced him.

"What do you want? You do realize you're trespassing, right?"

He ignores my question by asking another question.

"If I'm correct, you're the libero on the Karasuno volleyball team, right?"

I didn't answer...why do I feel like this is a trap?

"Why does that matter to you? That really isn't your business."

He stares at me closely, and my gut told me to run. Before I could, he spoke.

"I saw your match against Shiratorizawa...surprising to see that you won."

Isn't everyone?

"Y-yea...it wasn't easy but-."

I was suddenly cut off by him grabbing me by the shirt and slammed me against a wall in a close in area. It didn't hurt, but I grunted from shock.

"You cheated, didn't you?!"

"What?!"

"There's no way you would've won without cheating somehow, right?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! And get off of me!" adrenaline rushed through me as I shoved the guy hard enough that he lets go of me. He stumbles backwards and glared at me.

"That's it!"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. I froze and my eyes widen when I saw what was in his hand. It was a knife!

"W-what the?! Why the hell do you have a knife?!"

He doesn't answer and charges at me as I narrowly dodged out of the way.

"That win should have never been yours, Karasuno!"

Is this guy serious right now?! Is he trying to kill me over a volleyball tournament?! A freakin high school volleyball tournament?! How old is this guy exactly?! He must be mentally insane or something.

"Put the knife down!" I snapped.

He doesn't listen as he charged at me again. I dove towards the ground, and managed to grab his legs and yank him down with me. He lets go of the knife in the process. Yes! I might not be able to beat this guy, but I can get him immobilized long enough to escape. I just have to keep him away from the knife. He manages to kick me in the face and I was dazed for a moment as he got to his feet.

I came back to my senses just as he was about to kick me in the ribs. I managed to dodge just a second before his foot contacted with me. Phew! If I would've been a second later, he could've cracked or even broken my ribs. I shoot up to my feet and managed to punch him in the face. He stumbled backwards, but only recovered in a second.

He glared at me as the both of us got into a fist fight. Punch, kick, scratch...anything really. We were both covered in bruises and some minor cuts. Neither one of us lighting up. I noticed it was getting darker outside. Shit! It's getting late and my parents are probably worried. There's one technique I haven't tried yet.

I waited until this guy charged at me, and then I brought my foot up and kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. His eyes widen as he stumbled back and collapsed to his knees. I'm actually mad that I didn't do that earlier.

I backed away from the guy and looked around. The gym's lights are still on. I remember overhearing Daichi said he wanted to talk to Tsukishima and Tadashu about something. I bet they're still in the gym...I need to warn them about-.

My eyes widen and black spots filled the corner of my eyes as I felt an agonizing pain go through my side. I was too in shock to scream out in pain so my mouth fell open in a silent scream. Hesitantly, I looked down to see the knife lounged in my side and the guy was clutching the handle. How...how did this guy recover that quickly from a blow like that?!

"You left your guard down!" the guy smirked as he yanked the knife out of my side.

I grunted in agony, but it sounded like it was a held back scream. I stumbled backwards and nearly fell over. My hands immediately clutched my side, and when I looked down, the palms of my hands were covered in blood. I looked up and my vision blurred slightly as the guy smirked at me, holding the bloody knife in his hand.

"T-the hell is...wrong with you?!" I grunted, trying to keep myself from passing out.

"You're Karasuno's guardian. If you're gone, then Karasuno is nothing!" then he looked like he was thinking. "No...it isn't just you. Your team is also nothing without those two first years and their crazy quick attack!"

I knew what he was saying, and adrenaline went through me again. At this moment, I don't feel any pain in my side...I better take advantage of it while it lasts.

"Go after them or any of the team, and you'll be sorry!" I say with a threatening tone.

"What are you going to do, kill me! You can't even hold yourself up, so how can you hurt me, let alone kill me!"

I glared at him as I looked around. My eyes spotted a nearby loose plank and I grabbed it. He charges at me, and using the temporary strength I have, I swung the plank and managed to hit him hard in the head. He immediately fell to the ground, and didn't move or get up. I hesitantly walked over, kicked him a few times and he didn't budge, I think I got him.

I looked down and my eyes widen to see the entire bottom of my shirt was covered in blood. Y-you're kidding! It's been like what...2 minutes?! This is crazy! I hope Daichi and the others are still at the gym or I'm in trouble. I left the guy to lay there as I started sprinting towards the gym. It wouldn't have been wise if I tried dragging him alone. My adrenaline is gonna run out at any moment.

I reached the door of the gym, and not knowing my own strength, I threw it open. That seemed to have startled my teammates because they flinched and turned in my direction. I leaned on the door trying to catch my breath, as Daichi looked off guard and very confused.

"Nishinoya, what are you doing back here? I thought you were at home by now."

I didn't answer as I continued to catch my breath and felt the adrenaline wear off and the pain in my side was coming back...almost hitting me like a truck. Tadashi looked horrified as he stared at me, and Tsukishima said something to him, but I couldn't hear what he said. Meanwhile Daichi's face went from confused to concerned and horrified. He must've realized it now.

"N-Nishinoya, what happened?!"

My vision began to blur and it was beginning to get hard to tell who was who anymore. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. However, I can't show that I feel I can collapse at any moment.

"It...it looks worse...than it is..." I cursed silently at how my own voice betrayed me.

"You're obviously not fine," I hear Tsukishima say. "Lying isn't going to help you in this situation."

I looked up and glared in Tsukishima's general direction. My vision was so blurry, that I couldn't tell who was who anymore. I don't remember pushing off the doorway until I felt myself trying to walk normally towards the blurred figures. One of the blurred figures walked towards me, and then my hearing was gone as well.

My ears began ringing and I was feeling very light headed. I felt my body start to sway back and forth as black spots started to flood my blurry vision. I felt myself start to fall and the last thing I remember happening before blacking out, was feeling my body come in contact with something mid fall.

* * *

*present*

No one's P.O.V.

"Annnd that's basically what happened before I ran into the gym," Nishinoya finished explaining.

Nishinoya hesitantly looked up and braced himself for everyone's reaction.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys soo...I would like to say, I'm mainly a 1st person writer, but because I'm still new to writing Haikyuu fanfictions, I'm sticking with 3rd person until I get used to it. Also I've written Teenage Mutan Ninja Turtle fanfictions in the past (you can read the ones on my page if you want), so I have a feel for fight scenes...I'm still working on it though, so it isn't perfect or anything like that. But basically I'm better at writing fight scenes in 1st person, so I figured I would continue that here. Anyway, I hope to hear your thoughts and possible constructive critism. I take constructive critism into considersation and use it to help me become a better writer. Anyway, I'll see you guys later! Bye!:)**


	4. Discussions

**A/N: hey guys! Ok sooo...ik this chapter us shorter than the others, but that's because I have a theme/plan going on in the next chapter so I'm hoping the next chapter will be next chapter will wrap up several things before I do a time skip so stay tuned for that. Anyway, off the lovely reviewers!**

**Kitty: well here's the update! I unfortunately don't have a schedule because I have other things going on in life and I don't want to rush making a chapter and making it not as good as I want it to, so I will update as soon as I can!**

**CarlaBLa22: one thing I should mention...in my stories, I leave on cliff hangers hehehe...you'll start to see later in the story. Also I like it that you like the personality I have for Noya's mother...kinda reminds me of Deku's mim from My Hero Acedemia now that I think about it lol. Anyway, in the orginal story, the girl who Noya saw was in the orignal story and was important role, but I decided to take that part out. I still wanted her in the story though so yea. Also thank you...I'm still trying to get a feel for their personalities so yea. And yes protective Tanaka is best Tanaka lolXD**

**Anyway guys, I hooe you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

Everyone stared at Nishinoya in shock and/or horror. Daichi, Tanaka, and Asahi look like they were about to murder someone. Everyone else except Tsukishima just stared in shock at the story. Tsukishima showed no emotion, but internally, he was thinking of the description Noya gave this guy.

"So..this guy was from Shiratorizawa then?" Tsukishima thought out loud.

Everyone stared at Tsukishima, and Tanaka looked more pissed off.

"That's all you have to say?! Did you even listen to the story?!"

"Yes. Did you listen to the story?" Tsukishima said calmly. "He said this guy saw the match against Shiratorizawa and then attacked him because they lost," he then looked at Noya. "Tell me, are you planning on talking to the police?

Noya nodded. "Yea...I was told they were coming tomorrow morning. They apparently wanted me to have a day to recover before questioning me. Honestly, I want to tell them now. It seems like he's only targeting our team. Heck, he even threatened to go after Hinata and Kageyama next!"

Everyone looked at each other, before Tsukishima spoke up.

"Then for all we know, this guy lives near Shiratorizawa," he then turns to Yachi. "Yachi, you said you were going to the police right?"

"Uh...yea?"

"When you go to visit the police, you can say that. That way they know where to start looking."

"Ok...I was planning on visiting them tomorrow."

Daichi shook his head. "I think it'll be best if you tell them as soon as possible. The sooner they know, the better. It can save a lot of people if they know where to look."

"I agree with Daichi," Noya said. "I won't be able to tell the police what happened until tomorrow morning. You shouldn't have to wait that long. Besides, what are the chances this guy will go after you or anyone else on the team?"

All eyes went on Yachi, who flinched.

"I...I guess so...but I'll be so nervous at the police station!"

"I'll go with you," Kiyoko said. "I can't really give a description, but the least I could do is help you feel less nervous."

Yachi smiled at this. "T-thanks Kiyoko."

Of course Tanaka's and Noya's eyes sparkled as they looked the 3rd year manager with amazement and excitement. They loved it when Kiyoko was so considerate of others! As usual, Kiyoko ignored their gazes and smiled at the younger manager.

"Besides, I could give some of the information Nishinoya gave me."

"Allow me to escort you!" Tanaka exclaimed. "It isn't safe for you lovely ladies to be out at night while there's a crazy killer out and about!"

Yachi flinched in fear, while Kiyoko wasn't phased.

"We'll be fine. Besides, it isn't even dark outside."

"He can still be out though! You never know!"

Kiyoko looked to see Yachi looked terrified.

"You're scaring Yachi," Kiyoko wanted to roll her eyes. "That isn't a good thing."

Tsukishima smacked Tanaka on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for you jerk?!" Tanaka snapped.

"They can take care of themselves," Tsukishima responded calmly as always. "They can easily get to the police station by themselves."

"He's right you know," Ennoshita pointed out. "Yachi's already scared as it is with going to the police. The last thing we need is for more people to be around her."

Kiyoko smiled slightly at Ennoshita before looking back at Nishinoya.

"There is one thing I did want to tell you."

Nishinoya's eyes widen, and Kiyoko could swear she saw stars flashing in his eyes. The goofy grin came into play again.

"Of course! You can ask me anything my lovely Kiyoko!"

Kiyoko frowned as she looked at the team. "They've been off all volleyball practice. I believe it has something to do with the events of last night and you being stuck in the hospital."

Nishinoya's smile faded as he looks around his crush to his teammates, who everyone, except Tsukishima, looked either shocked or stunned.

"Is she right guys! Have you really been off today because of this?"

"Hinata and Kageyama also got mad at each other because the quick attack wasn't working," Yachi spoke up next.

The two first years flinched, which made Nishinoya frown even more.

"Guys...I'm fine, honest. You shouldn't be off your game because of what happened to me. I'll be back soon enough. No injury is going to stop me from being there for the team!" Nishinoya gave a huge smile, which triggered Tanaka. "So don't you worry about me! I'll-."

"Quit lying, you idiot!" Tanaka suddenly snaps, which caught everyone off guard.

Noya sat there stunned before looking at everyone in the room.

"Uh...can we have a minute?"

Everyone nodded as they left the room. Noya then looked at Tanaka, who was glaring at him.

"Tanaka, why did you-?"

"You may have everyone else fooled, but you can't fool me!" Tanaka sounded close to screaming at him right now.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"When you were saying you were fine! That smile you gave to everyone! It was obviously a fake smile! I've hung out with you long enough to know what's real and what's fake! I know this injury is killing you and you really want to be on the court right now! You want to do anything volleyball related! You hate the position you're in right now! You know it's ok to say when you aren't fine, right?!"

Noya stared at Tanaka for a few moments, taking in what he just said, before sighing.

"Well...I wasn't lying when I said I'll be back soon enough. The doctor said I'll be back to it before Nationals."

"But?" Tanaka raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't wrong about everything else. Sitting in the hospital sucks and seeing the same news story about what happened last night sucks too. I've already scared everyone by getting stabbed, and now I'm affecting your guys' playing. I would've thought what happened with me would've made you guys work harder."

"I think it's just the shock of what happened. I've noticed Daichi and Tadashi were somewhat affected from this too. Tsukishima didn't have as much trouble, but even he had a little bit of difficulty at practice. We just care about you and we want you to get better. I'm pissed that I couldn't help you, but I'm grateful that Daichi, Tsukishima, and Tadashi were there to help."

"I honestly just hope they catch this guy. He's obviously after our team...most importantly, Hinata and Kageyama. Hopefully Kiyoko and Yachi have some luck with the police before they get around to me."

Tanaka nodded. "Yea...and there were police at the school, but still. Who knows when this guy might attack next."

Noya nodded in agreement. "Uh huh...and we got to keep an eye out. No doubt the police and doctors would suggest I'd be with someone at all times once I get out of here."

"That has to suck, but I see why it's necessary. Well you can always hang out with me you know!"

Noya laughed, but it soon got a mixture of a pained grunt as pain went through his side.

"You ok, Noya?"

"Yea I'm good. Just still aching is all."

"Yea well I uh...better tell the group they can come back in."

"Good idea."

Tanaka walked out to see some of the group was gone. This included Tsukishima, Tadashi, Kyioko, Yachi, Naritia, and Asahi.

"Where did everyone go?" Tanaka frowned.

"Kiyoko and Yachi decided to go ahead to the police station. Everyone else decided to go get some food. Well...Asahi decided to get Noya some food," Daichi said.

"Oh," Tanaka nodded.

"Uh...is everything ok?" Suga asked.

"Yea...just had to have a talk with him is all."

Suga narrowed his eyes. "Are _you _ok? You had that sudden outburst before we left."

Suga looked at Daichi, and Daichi gave Tanaka that same look.

"Yea, everything's fine. Anyway, we should head back in the room."

The remaining volleyball members stood to their feet and followed Tanaka in the room. Daichi and Suga looked at each other with frowns...convinced that Noya and Tanaka are hiding something from that conversation.

Meanwhile, the managers walked and soon were in front of the police station. Kiyoko could feel tension coming from Yachi, and she looked over and laid a hand in Yachi's shoulder. Yachi flinched slightly as she looked at Kiyoko.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine. Just tell them what you know, and I'll tell them some of the information Nishinoya told us."

"Um...o-ok. Let's...do it!" Yachi tried sounding confident.

Kiyoko let out a small smile as the two of them started walking towards the front door.

* * *

**A/N: ok...I must admit, the part with Noya and Tanaka was a filler part because I felt the chapter was too short already and wanted to add on to it. But it might be important later so stay tune. Anyway, as always, leave your thoughts and possible constructive critism, and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!:)**


	5. Several Questionings

**A/N: hey guys...and yes I am alive! I am so sorry I suddenly disappeared! Life caught up to me and so did writer's block and lack of motivation! But I'm hoping to start up again because I miss writing this story! Oh and I also just got back from vacation today, and yes I actually did do a little bit of writing towards the end of vacation so yea. Anyway, let's get to those lovely reviewers!**

**Kitty: I admit last chapter wasn't my best work, but it had to be done. It makes me happy knowing I get people excited on my stories. Also I appreciate you saying ir deserves more reconginition. I knew fro, the beginning that this stoey wasn't going to be popular because of the fact it was a Nishinoya centric story instead of a Hinata or Kageyama centric. But if I cared about popularity of a story, I wouldn't have wrote it. I do it for the enjoyment and also at least have some Noya fans have a story to read (I'm also a Noya fan in case you couldn't tellXD) I'm so sorry this took so long, but life sucks sometimes**

**CarlaBLa22: tbh I did not intend for that to happen, but I still love it lol! Also there are somethings about the chapter you should know...but that's for me to know and for you to find out. Also I love Ennoshita and yaasss I can't wait to see how he'll act as a captain in the future! Lol Dadichi and Sugamom...I did not mean to do it that way but I'm glad I didXD...I love those two so much! Also you might hate me in the future for cliff hangers hehehe**

**Note: I've never been interogated by the police before and I'm not a criminal justice major, so idk if what I did was the right way to do it or not...espeically in Japan. So please don't bash me for my lack of knowledge.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read! Enjoy!:)**

**I don't own Haikyuu except some OCs**

* * *

A police officer looked up to see the two Karasuno volleyball club managers walk through the door. Yachi was tense, while Kiyoko looked more relaxed.

"May I help you ladies with something?"

Kiyoko spoke up. "We have some information regarding the assailant who attacked Nishinoya Yuu," she then looked at Yachi.

"I uh...I happen to see the man who attacked him...well before that fight," Yachi said.

The police officer stared at them before standing up.

"Alright...please excuse me for just a moment."

And then he somewhat rushed off. Yachi looked up at Kiyoko, who was giving a reassuring smile.

"Try not to be so nervous. Just be honest and it'll be fine!"

"R-right!"

The girls stood there for about two minutes, before the first officer and a second officer came in.

"If you two could follow us," the second officer said.

The first officer stayed in the front while the second officer led the two managers to a room. It wasn't really much. No windows with three chairs and a table splitting between one chair from the other two. The officer motioned Kiyoko and Yachi into the chairs before sitting opposite of them.

"Now if I heard correctly, you two were there to witness the man who attacked Nishinoya-kun."

"A-actually, it was just me," Yachi spoke up.

The officer's attention was then on Yachi.

"Will you explain in full detail of what you saw, ma'am?"

"Um...s-sure. I was in the building after volleyball practice ended. I needed to get some things done before I headed home. I was walking down a hallway, and I looked out a window. That's when I saw Nishinoya was with someone. I...assumed they knew each other, so I didn't think much of it."

The officer stared at Yachi for several moments.

"Did you happen to witness the fight? A visible weapon this man could've had?"

"No sir, I didn't see the fight...and I didn't see a weapon in his hand...or at least not that I could've seen."

"Do you remember what this man looked like?"

"All I remember was that he was wearing a...dark red hoodie, some jeans, and he had blonde hair. I couldn't tell his height, but I can tell he was a good several feet taller than Nishinoya."

The officer wrote all of this down before looking at her again.

"And may I have your name, miss?"

"Oh um...Y-Yachi Hitoka."

The officer then looked at Kiyoko.

"What about you miss? Your name? Any info on the case?"

"Shimizu Kiyoko. I didn't see it happening, but I got some information on Nishinoya himself about it."

"Go on."

"We've come to believe that the man who attacked Nishinoya lives near Shiratorizawa. He said that the reason he was attacked, was because their volleyball team beat Shiratorizawa in the finals. The man told Nishinoya that he threatened to go after two first years on the team next. I personally think that this man is going to be after the whole team."

The officer frowned at the third year before writing the rest of her statement down. A few moments of silence passed before the officer looked up again.

"Any other information?"

"Just one...Nishinoya told us that this man didn't look like a high school student."

The officer then wrote that down as well. He then looked up to the two managers.

"Anything else?"

"No sir," Kiyoko shook her head.

Silence.

"Alright," the officer stood up, and the ladies followed. "Thank you so much for the information, ladies. I'll make sure to tell the other officers about this. It's getting late, so allow me to escort you home."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Kiyoko protested.

"If this man is still running around, it won't be safe for you two to walk home."

Kiyoko once again tried to decline, but eventually gave in and agreed for a police ride home. The two managers followed a police officer to a police car, and they were driven home. Yachi looked out the window, while Kiyoko couldn't help but thing of who could've hurt him. She hoped Noya would give the police a better description and naming some possible features this guy had.

* * *

The next morning, Nishinoya was once again flipping through the channels, trying to find something on tv. Eventually, he found a channel where some college volleyball was going on.

_"Finally! Something that is good on tv!" _Nishinoya smiled to himself.

He watched the game, enjoying it but also watching closely to see what he can work on once he gets back on the court. Not only that, but something the rest of the team can work on as well. If they were going to National's, it doesn't hurt to try out new techniques...especially since Kageyama has been accepted into that camp. Nishinoya was so lost in thought, that the sudden breaking news announcement screen startled him.

_"We interrupt your program for an important news announcement! According to an eye witness, who will not be named at this time, she has seen the assailant who has attacked Nishinoya Yuu. The assailant is believed to have blonde hair, a dark red hoodie, and jeans. The witness did not see a weapon, but he is believed to have one. According to another young lady, who will also not be named at this time, she has information that the assailant is believed to live near the Shiratorizawa area. If there is anymore who knows any information on this attack or has seen the assailant or a possible suspect, contact your local police department immediately!"_

A few moments later, the volleyball game returned. Nishinoya smiled softly at the news announcement.

_"So Kiyoko and Yachi went to the police station...that's good."_

Nishinoya continued to watch the volleyball game, when there was a small knock on the door.

"Nishinoya-Kun?"

Noya looked up at the nurse.

"The police are here to see you."

Noya gives a small nod. "Ok."

The nurse left, and after a few moments, she arrived again with three police officers. Noya adjusted himself as the nurse gave a small bow before rushing out of the room. Even though Noya knew what was coming, he still felt a little tense about being interrogated...in his own hospital room nonetheless.

"Hello there Nishinoya-Kun. How are you feeling?" one officer asked.

"Better than the last two days," Noya shrugged.

"That's good...so, can you explain what has happened?"

Noya sighed as he explained everything to the cops. From when he and Asahi left the gym, to when he stumbled back into the gym and was greeted with concern from his teammates. He gave a description of the guy who attacked him, which was very similar to Yachi's description. Noya remembered during his description, that he noticed a faint scar near the guy's eye, but never really took note of it until now. Once Noya finished explaining, the officers looked at each other as they finished writing Noya's statement down.

"You said you ran into a girl on your way back to the school. Did she by any chance warn you of this suspicious man?" a second officer asked.

Noya shook his head. "No...she just apologized for running into me...that's it. My guess is that she either didn't see the guy or she did and just thought he was another student or something."

"Do you by any chance know her name?" the third officer asked.

Noya shook his head again. No...but she looked like a first year. All I remember was she had long brown hair with a bow in it."

One officer wrote this down before they looked up.

"And we had some young ladies come last night to tell us some info. Were they part of your team?" the first officer asked.

"Yes they are. They're our managers."

"I see. Well, we'll look near Shiratorizawa to see if we can find this guy. Don't worry Nishinoya-Kun, we'll find this guy."

Noya smiled. "Great!"

"Get well soon," the second officer said as they started to leave.

The third officer nodded to the libero as he followed his comrades out. Noya frowned and sighed as he laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Noya hopes they catch this guy soon. He doesn't want anyone else on his team...or even anyone at school to get hurt.

* * *

Yachi was on her way back to her classroom. The hallways were filled with students talking to each other...either about their own thing, some schoolwork they needed to do, or the incident with Nishinoya. It's only been two days, and the topic was still spreading around the school. It was a hot topic among the second years, but it was still a topic among the first and third years.

Yachi frowned as she continued her walk. She was so lost in thought, thinking if her statement to the police was any good. She figured Noya's statement would prove the most affective since he was the one attacked. Suddenly, Yachi felt herself being ran into and then end up on the floor.

"O-ow..." Yachi mumbled, trying to process what just happened.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and-!"

"No, it's fine. I didn't see you," Yachi looked up, and saw a girl was offering her hand.

Yachi took it as the girl helped her to her feet.

"Oh Hara, it's you!" Yachi gave a small smile.

"Yachi! Y-yea...it's been a while. How've you been?"

Yachi nods. "Things have been going alright."

That's when the two first years started to walk down the hallway together.

"So um...I heard you were in the boys volleyball club. How's that going?"

Yachi flinched slightly. "Oh...it's great actually! We're heading to National's soon!"

"Yea I heard about that! I couldn't make it to the match against Shiratorizawa...I was sick that day."

"No it's fine! But it was a great match! Bad time to get sick."

Hana nods. "I'll say."

Yachi frowned for a split second, but Hara caught it.

"What's wrong? I've seen that frown."

"You...heard about what happened with Nishinoya right?"

Hana nods. "Second year right? Yea the second years won't stop talking about it."

Yachi couldn't help but feel bad for the second years on the team...especially Tanaka.

"Yea well...Nishinoya is on the volleyball team."

Hara's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I...I didn't know!"

Yachi shakes her head. "N-no it's ok!"

"Then, if you know him...do you know how he's doing?"

"I visited him in the hospital yesterday...he seems to be doing ok."

Hara sighed. "That's good. Hard to believe but...I saw him coming towards the school that night."

Suddenly, Yachi froze. She remembered Noya saying how he ran into someone on the way back towards the school.

"T-that was you?!" Yachi suddenly exclaimed, catching Hara off guard.

"Huh?"

"Nishinoya explained to me that right before he had that fight, he ran into a first year! You were the one he ran into?!"

"I...I guess so, b-but-!"

"Hara, you can help out! You can tell the police about this!" Yachi was suddenly grabbing Hara's shoulders.

"B-but...I didn't see anyone outside of the school except him!"

Yachi suddenly realized her grip and released it before she backed away slightly.

"Y-you didn't-?"

"I think she's the one the boy described," the girls heard before they turned to see two police officers working towards them.

The girls flinched, but out of the two, Yachi seemed the most confident.

"U-um...hello officers," Yachi spoke.

The officer bows slightly before looking at Hana.

"Miss, we would like to ask you a few questions."

Hara suddenly grew tense again. "M-me?!"

"Yes. You aren't in trouble, but we would like you to answer a few questions."

Hana looked at Yachi, who nodded, before looking back towards the police.

"U-um...ok..."

The shy girl reluctantly followed the police officers, as Yachi waved goodbye to her. Hana followed the police officers to an empty classroom before another officer closed the door.

"Please miss, have a seat."

Hara sat in a seat as the first officer approached her.

"So we got word from Nishinoya-Kun himself that you saw him right before the fight. He described you as a first year with brown hair and a bow in it. You were the only first year with a bow. Is it true that you saw him right before his fight?"

Hana knew she had to answer truthfully.

"Y-yes...I did."

The officer nodded. "Alright miss, state your name."

"U-uh...H-Hara Mika."

"Alright Hara...so Nishinoya-Kun explained that he was on his way back to the school that evening when you bumped into him. Is that true?"

Hara nodded. "Y-yes."

"And by both another witness's statement and your timing on seeing him, did you by any chance see anyone else on your way out of the school?"

Hara shook her head. "He was the only one I saw outside of the school. Inside the school...no one seemed to look suspicious. If anyone else was outside of the school, I didn't see them. I...I was too focused on getting home..."

Hara looked down, hating the fact that she couldn't help anyway. She may not know Nishinoya, but she still wanted to help him, and make sure this guy was put behind bars.

"I see," the officer said writing down her statement.

"I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't be anymore help!"

"No need to apologize Miss Hara. Every little bit helps. You are free to leave."

Hara hesitantly nods as she walked out the door. Once she left, she almost collapsed from all the tension she had built up inside her. She really hoped this would be the first and last time she would ever be interrogated by the police.

Hara sighed as she started to walk away from the door. She was about a few seconds away from the door, when she suddenly remembered she saw a shadow outline of a person as she was leaving the school. Hara didn't waste anytime to turn around and run back to the classroom.

* * *

It wasn't until after school ended and before volleyball practice, when Daichi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were called in to give their statements on what happened that night. Yamaguchi was nervous to speak to the police about what happened, Tsukishima didn't really have any feelings about it, and Daichi didn't like the fact that he had to retell and relive what happened that night. However, there was one thing all three of them had in common. They all wanted to help the best they can to help Nishinoya and help find the person who's hurt him.

Daichi waited outside of the room as he saw the two first years approaching. As expected, Tsukishima looked neutral while Yamaguchi looked nervous. The two first years saw Daichi and Tsukishima rolled his eyes slightly.

"You didn't have to wait for us you know."

"Yea well...I figured we could go in together. Besides, I would have to wait anyway so I figured I would wait out here."

Yamaguchi gave off a small smile as Daichi nodded.

"Anyway, let's go."

The two first years nodded as Daichi opened the door. There stood three police officers. The volleyball players looked at each other as they got the officers' attention. One officer approached them and motioned the three of them to sit down. They didn't hesitate to sit down as the officer gave them a nod.

"Ok, as I was told, there was a time during the incident where the three of you weren't together. So we'll ask each of you up so we can get all of the versions. But for now, we want you three to explain what happened before and after Nishinoya-Kun stumbled into the gymnasium."

The teammates looked at each other before Daichi nods.

"Ok...I'll go first. During practice, I was keeping an eye out for anything I could tell anyone on the team. I just realized I can start with these two," Daichi motioned towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "So after practice, I decided to talk to them."

"At that time, was Nishinoya-Kun with anyone leaving the gym or was he alone?"

"I saw him leaving with one of our teammates," Yamaguchi said.

"But they split up once they were off campus," Tsukishima pointed out.

The officer nods. "I see. Continue."

"Ok so...I was talking to them and then realized it was getting late and we should head home."

"It was more like you wanted us to leave and you wanted to finish cleaning up," Tsukishima said.

Daichi gave a look towards Tsukishima before signing and look back to the officer.

"Anyway, we didn't even get started in either leaving or cleaning up, when Nishinoya came in like that. I was confused on why he was back, until I saw he was bleeding...badly."

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. The officer wrote that statement down before looking back up.

"And which one of you called the ambulance?"

"T-that would be me," Yamaguchi slowly raised his hand slightly. "I figured I could hear the 119 operator outside better."

The officer nodded before looking towards Tsukishima. "And according to the report, he was conscious for a brief period of time. The boy telling you was how we knew he was stabbed by an assailant. Was there anything else he said?"

Tsukishima almost flinched at how Noya told him of how there was a chance Yamaguchi was in danger while he was outside during the emergency call. But he knew he had to say it.

"He told me that I had to get Tadashi back inside _before_ he said he was stabbed. My guess is that he was concerned about the guy going after Tadashi."

Tsukishima didn't want to admit that he was also worried for his best friend when Noya said he was in danger. After Tsukishima said that, the officer looked back at Yamaguchi.

"Did you see anyone or anything outside while you were making the call?"

Yamaguchi shook his head. "No...I didn't."

The officer then looked at Daichi. "And what were you doing?"

"I was getting some towels I remembered that were stored in the cleaning room. Took me some time to remember where they were though. I ran out to see Noya's condition got worse..he was unconscious by then...and the rest of the time we were trying to stop the bleeding the best we can."

The officer was once again wrote down what they were saying, before looking up.

"Was that all that happened before the ambulance arrived?"

"Yes sir," Daichi nods.

The officer nods. "Ok...I think we got what we need. You three are free to leave. I suggest keep an eye out for either anything suspicious, and expect a call in the future."

The three high schoolers nodded as they got up and left the room. As they exited, all three of them, including Tsukishima, were wondering and hoping of when this guy will be caught...hopefully soon.

* * *

That night, in an unknown area, a man, who was lifting a dumbbell, was sitting on the couch, watching tv. As he lifted, the news about Nishinoya came on again...basically saying the same news that Noya saw that morning.

_"The man who has attacked Nishinoya Yuu has still yet to be found. However, according to an eye witness, she believed she saw a man wearing a dark red hoodie and jeans. He is also to believe to have blonde hair. According to another eye witness, she believes she saw an outline of a person moments before running into the victim. The victim has claimed his assailant has a scar right near his left eye. Police are still investigating on the matter as we speak. If anyone has any information or believes they have spotted the suspect, contact the police immediately! The suspect may have a weapon, so do not proceed to fight him. And now onto our next story..."_

The man sighed as he turned off the tv and got up, dropping the dumbbell in the process. He walked to a board and sighed.

"I can't believe that had to happen. I should've been ready."

He looked up on the board and growled.

"Damn it! How the hell did a wimpy little high schooler survive?! A stab wound like that should've killed him! His _teammates_ just _had _to be there to save his butt! Pathetic!"

He looked over to a table, where a knife sat and he picked it up. He walked back over to the board, which had pictures of all the boys' Karasuno volleyball players, and stabbed Nishinoya's picture.

"Damn it to hell! I should've seen that stupid plank coming! Good thing I was able to escape before the cops showed up! Honestly, how the hell did a team like _that_ get passed one of the best high school teams!"

He stared at the board some more before smirking.

"Not everything works out the first time though. I'll kill him, and then the rest of that miserable team! Once they're out of the picture, they would have no choice but to move Shiratorizawa to the National's!" he chuckled sinisterly at the idea.

He looked at Noya's stabbed picture before smirking.

"Just you wait little libero! You won't make it out alive next time!"

* * *

**A/N: annnnd that's it! I must admit, the last small part I just thought of right in the middle of the 3 high schoolers' investigation. Figured I would add some more drama and suspense! Anyway for those who don't know, 119 is the Japan emergency number (yes I looked it up)...equivilent to 911 in America. Anyway, Hara was in the last story and I didn't want to completely get rid of her, but not have her be a major part in the story. So...yea. Also she knows Yachi, but they only really knew each other because of comittie work. Anywah, please review what you think and also constructive critisusm if you have any (aside from me being over a month late) . Anyway, bye guys!:)**


	6. Day 9

**A/N: hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long but I got writer's block with this chapter and must admit that I feel I made some characters OOC, but that's ok. Anyway, I might not update a lot because I have a lot going on, but I'll try updating as soon as I can. Anyway, I've been wanting to ask this for a while, but would you guys be intrested in a sequel to this story? I ask this now because I have two different endings...one that wraps up this story completely, or an ending that'll lead to the sequel. I'm not gonna explain anything else, but I just want your opinion. Anyway, let's get to those reviewers!**

**CarlaBLa22: lol well its been a while since I updated so that's fine that you forgot. Also thanks...I've seen a few tv show scenes involving police intergations, and I have a little knowledge myself so...yea. Noya is a precious boy and needs to be protected! I know I'm writing the story, but I wanna beat this guy up too lol. Anyway, thanks for being so patient!**

**Kitty: ik I wanna punch the guy too...also as for your theory, that's interesting, but I'm not gonna share why this guy is doing this...you just have to keep guessing hehehehehehe**

**Silver Wolf Luna: thank you for reading! I feel like Noya doesn't get enough stories, and he is my favorite character next to Hinata and Kageyama sooo...yea!:)**

**Guest: I'll try updating as soon as I can, but you know, life is going on sooo RIP**

**Ayway guys, one last thing, I am not a volleyball player, so I only know a few basics and not fully know volleyball, so forgive any errors I may have. Enjoy the chapter!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

9 days after that night (a week after the police interrogation) everything was slowly going back to normal. Nishinoya was discharged from the hospital 4 days prior. He was instructed to take it easy over the next 2 weeks. However, knowing Nishinoya, he didn't take it easy as the doctors wanted to. He still had to stay home from school, but he would go to volleyball practice to at least be there. The first day he snuck off, and then after that, his mother would drive him because she knows he would continue sneaking off and hurt himself.

Unfortunately though, over the last 9 days, the assailant that attacked Nishinoya has still yet to be found. The conversation about Nishinoya being attacked has calmed down a bit, but now the conversation is when Noya would be back in school and if the police have found this guy yet.

While Noya was both in the hospital and resting at home, the second years would take turns stopping by and giving him his homework. Ennoshita would always stop by to see if Noya was actually doing it.

Noya's mother was in the middle of driving and of course Noya was excited. If it wasn't for his mother glaring at him, he would be moving around. She sighed as they started to pull up to the school.

"Thanks mom!"

His mother sighed. "No problem, Yuu."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just...I still don't think going to volleyball practice is a good idea. The doctor said you need to rest, remember?"

"Yea, but you know I can't stay away!"

Mrs. Nishinoya glared at her son. "Yea...after you snuck off the day after you were discharged! Honestly Yuu, you were lucky your stitches didn't come out!"

Noya rolled his eyes as he remembered his parents lecturing him that night. He also got an earful from the third years, plus Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Ukai. That evening was just nothing but lectures. He absolutely hated it.

"Well, they didn't. I told you, coach is making sure that I don't walk too much."

"Yea I know. Tell him I want to talk to him when I pick you up later."

Nishinoya nods. "Alright."

Mrs. Nishinoya pulled up next to the gym.

"We're here. Let me help you out."

Noya's mom got out and went over to the passenger's side to help her son out. Noya grunted slightly as he slowly got out of the car. Mrs. Nishinoya helped Yuu to the steps, where he was greeted by Tanaka.

"What's up dude!"

Noya smiled. "Hey man, what's up!"

"Just getting ready for practice! What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"I'm right behind you!" Noya then looked to his mother. "Alright mom, I'll see you later!"

"Be careful you hear? Call me if you're in pain."

Noya sighed...having heard this a lot.

"Yea I will. Bye mom."

Noya slowly went up the steps and then walked into the gym. He was immediately greeted by Tanaka. Tanaka was careful not to roughly throw his arm around Noya's neck, but still did it playfully.

"You ready for this?!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"Hell yea!"

The two walked in and everyone's attention was towards them.

"Hey Nishinoya!" Hinata gave his huge smile.

"Hey!" Noya gave a smile back to his underclassman.

"Ready for todaaayyyy?!"

"Hell yea!" Noya smacked Hinata on the shoulder.

Today was a practice match day against each other. Noya obviously hated not being able to participate, but he was still excited to see his teammates improve. He can even help with some different plays and even point out new ways to help the team. He hopes he can help out with coach while he's away from the court for the next few weeks.

"Hey Nishinoya," Daichi walked up to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Not much different than when you asked me yesterday," Noya shrugs.

"Alright. Well, we're about to start, so go ahead and sit down."

Noya rolled his eyes, but knew better than to argue with Daichi. As Noya walked to his chair, he saw the sight of Kiyoko. His eyes sparkled in amazement and almost sprinted towards his crush. However, Kiyoko looked up at that moment and frowned.

"Don't injure yourself doing something stupid," Kiyoko told him calmly.

Noya gasped. "Ooooh Kiyoko! Always so caring for others!"

"Truly an angel!" Tanaka randomly joined in the conversation.

"Alright, knock it off you two," Daichi shook his head. "Tanaka, let's go. We're getting ready to warm up."

"Yes boss!" Tanaka said as he waved to Noya and joined the others for warm up.

Noya was itching to join them, but knew he couldn't. He looked over at Kiyoko and noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Yachi?"

"She texted me saying she went home early. Apparently she got a fever."

Noya frowned. "Oh...geez."

Kiyoko nodded as the two of them watched the team warm up. Ukai walked in a few minutes later and saw the team finishing their warm ups. Ukai then looked over at Kiyoko and Nishinoya. Ukai walked over and approached Nishinoya.

"You know kid, you really should be getting your rest."

Noya looked up and shrugged. "That's what I do all day everyday. It gets old pretty quickly."

Ukai sighed. "Well at least you didn't walk here like you did the day after you got out of the hospital."

Noya sighed. "Ok I get it! Oh by the way, my mom wants to talk to you afternoon practice."

Ukai looked off guard by the sudden request, but he nodded.

"Since Yachi is sick, can you help Kiyoko with keeping the score for the practice game?"

Noya's eyes sparkled as he looked at Kiyoko before back at coach.

"Yes sir!"

Ukai raised an eyebrow at the libero before walking towards the rest of the team.

"Alright guys! Let's get started! Since we're at an odd number, we will d 5. Whichever team has 6 people, one person will switch out. I'll go ahead and arrange the teams."

As anyone could have guessed, Hinata and Kageyama were on the same team. Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Daichi were also on the team. Yamaguchi was the one who would be standing outside the line. It would mainly be Hinata and Tsukishima who would be swapping out with Yamaguchi. Meanwhile, Suga, Ennoshita, Naritia, and Kinnoshita, and Asahi were on the other team.

The practice game went off without a hitch. Noya kept a close eye on how both teams played. He hoped he could help give out pointers. From the serves, to the receives, to the sets, and finally the final play. While he did enjoy watching the minus tempo quick attack, he's always admired Asahi's spikes. Noya silently admits that it felt weird not seeing Asahi's spikes either from the ground or just on the court, but he that made him even more excited.

The first set ended with Suga's team in the lead with the score 25-23. The second set was about to start. As they were ready to start, Noya heard the sound of his crush...actually talking to him.

"Hey, Nishinoya?"

Noya's head turned towards her as he gave a huge smile.

"What is it, my lovely Kiyoko?!"

As usual, Kiyoko ignored that comment.

"I've been wondering about two things. It's been kind of on my mind for a few days."

Noya couldn't believe his ears. She was thinking about him!

"What is it?"

"Well...I haven't heard much since you were discharged. But...one question is, when are you going back to school? I've heard small talk from around the school wondering when you'll come back."

"Well...next week actually. It's already Thursday, so it won't be too much longer...unfortunately."

Kiyoko gives a small nod. "And my other question is, have they...ever catch this guy who attacked you?"

This time Noya frowns as he sighs.

"Not that I know of...which doesn't make any sense. They've checked all the nearby towns and they haven't seen anyone with that description. Hopefully he didn't decide to leave town or even the country."

Kiyoko shook her head. "I don't think he did."

"Huh? What makes you so sure?"

"Well...you said this guy went after you because you're apart of the Karasuno volleyball team, right?"

"Yea."

"And then afterward you said he also threatened to go after Hinata and Kageyama next. I don't think he left at all...I'm afraid he might be planning another attack."

Noya frowned at this sudden theory Kiyoko came up with. Ever since he was attacked, he always had to have someone with him outside of his house. This was to both keep an eye on him and make sure his wound doesn't reopen, and in case of the assailant did come back, Noya wouldn't be alone. But now Noya is wondering if this should apply to the whole team...especially Hinata and Kageyama.

"Hey, Kiyoko, do you think-?"

"Hey, watch out!"

Noya turned his head in time to see a ball flying straight at him. It was going so fast, Kiyoko, who was sitting right across him couldn't react fast enough to protect the libero. Out of instinct, Noya shot up from his chair and got in the position to receive the ball. Within 2 seconds after Noya prepared his stance, the ball came at him full force and it smacked against his arms hard. As Noya lifted the ball up for it to go in the air, pain exploded in his side and then he was on knee. One hand was on the ground supporting his balance while the other one was clutching his side.

"Damn it!" Noya mumbled under his breath.

Kiyoko didn't hesitate to shoot up from her chair and knelt next to Noya. Once the shock wore off, Ukai, Tanaka, Asahi, and Suga were not far behind. Everyone who was still on the court looked at the scene, still processing what just happened...that is until Kageyama smacked Hinata on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Way to go dumbass!"

"Wha...me?!"

Kageyama glared at the spiker. "You were the one who took that spike! Or was I not seeing it correctly?! Maybe it was Tanaka instead!"

Hinata glared back. "Oh yea, like I purposely meant to aim it at Nishinoya! That makes perfect sense! How about I try to aim it at Kiyoko next!"

Kageyama growled as he grabbed Hinata by the shirt.

"You absolute moron! And you say you don't need the extra practice on your set! Well look what you just did! You spiked that ball and it went straight to Nishinoya! You were lucky he reacted or else we could be in big trouble!"

"You were the one who set the ball to me! Aren't you part to blame?!"

Before Kageyama could get a word out, Daichi suddenly came over and pushed Kageyama enough to make him let go of Hinata's shirt.

"That's enough you two! It was an accident! It's no one's fault! I think the sudden movement shocked Nishinoya, but I'm sure he'll be fine. But you two bickering isn't going to help us!"

Hinata and Kageyama glared at each other for a few moments before they both sighed without saying a word and looked back at the scene. Meanwhile, Nishinoya was still trying to process what just happened. He slowly looked up to see concerned faces from some of his teammates, his coach, and his crush. Suga and Tanaka looked concerned while Asahi looked at him as if he was just stabbed...ok, poor choice of words.

"Nishinoya, are you ok?!" Asahi asked in an unmanly voice.

"I'm fine...and would you like to try asking that again in a man's voice?"

Asahi looked off guard by that statement and that's when Tanaka took over.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look like that wound is giving you trouble!"

"I promise, I'm fine. It just caught me off guard is all."

Behind Tanaka stood Suga, who was giving off a calm look...but Noya could sense anger behind it. He was used to Daichi's death glare, but having Suga's scary calm look is even more scary. Noya's eyes suddenly went wide at this. Tanaka and Asahi were confused and concerned until they turned their heads around to see why Noya looked terrified. As soon as they turned their heads, they immediately realized the situation.

"U-uhhh...Suga..." Noya began saying.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you just stayed home and rested in the first place!"

"Y-yea, but I just-."

"I understand you want to be here and help out, but how much help are you if you just end up hurting yourself more?! Don't forget that little stunt you pulled a few days ago!"

Everyone on the team, including Tsukishima, was looking at Suga in complete shock. Tanaka, Asahi, Yamaguchi, and Hinata looked absolutely terrified.

"Yea Suga...I'm aware of that, but-."

"I don't think you do!" Suga exclaimed loudly, which caused the entire gym to go completely silent. "I mean just now! What would've happened if that ball smacked you right in the face and you fell over or something?! You don't need to get injured over something stupid like that!"

At this point, everyone was frozen...including Ukai. He wasn't used to seeing Suga this worked up. Perhaps it was all the anger and frustration Suga held in over the last few days and was finally letting it out...unfortunately, it was towards one of his teammates. Suga was glaring at Noya, leaving Noya completely speechless. Noya tried to speak, but he couldn't seem to get the words out.

After about a minute, Kiyoko finally snapped out of her shock and walked in between the angry Suga and the shocked Noya. She put her hands on Suga's shoulders, and Suga seemed to relax a little. Everyone else had no other choice but to watch the scene.

"I don't think yelling at Nishinoya is going to help anything. What happened was an accident and honestly what he just did would've been better than getting smacked in the face. I mean he did it out of instinct...and it happened too fast for me to do anything. I think you need to calm down."

Silence filled the gym again as Kiyoko stared at Suga. She watched as the setter's glare on his face slowly faded and he seemed to realize what just happened. Kiyoko could tell by the way his eyes just widened and he looked around to see Noya still staring at him in complete shock.

"Nishinoya...I..."

Suga looked down, and now it was Daichi's turn to walk over to him. Before Daichi could speak, Noya beat him to it.

"If you're planning to apologize, don't. It isn't your fault. I was the one who acted fast like that and didn't even think about it. Besides...you aren't the only one who told me not to come to practice."

Noya looked to Asahi and Tanaka, then to Daichi.

"It's not that we don't want you to come to practice dude," Tanaka spoke. "You just need to rest some more, that's all. I think that's what Suga was saying."

Suga stays silent, but nods. Daichi couldn't help but frown at how quickly Suga became quiet.

"Kiyoko, would you mind calling Nishinoya's mother? I think having him rest some more is in order," Ukai finally found his voice to speak.

Kiyoko gave a small nod and then ran off to go grab a phone. Meanwhile, Ukai and Asahi helped Noya up and back in his seat. Noya grunted slightly, and showed a little bit more signs of pain. However, the pain in his side started to subside and he sighed.

"I'm ok now, guys...you don't need to worry about me. Go ahead back to your game."

Everyone looked at each other, but didn't listen to Noya's request.

"I think now would be a good time for a break," Daichi says.

Noya frowned at this as he watched his teammates walk passed him. He hated this! He didn't noticed until now, but as far as he's been back to practice, the team has been tense. Maybe it was subtle the last few days, but now he's noticed how tense the team was. He knew Kiyoko told him how tense the team was the day after the incident, so...how were they when he was still in the hospital?

Noya looked over to see Kiyoko walking back and stood next to him. If he wasn't so lost in his own thoughts, he probably would have made a stupid comment. He looked back to his teammates...some of them were talking to each other, some of them were just silent. Noya hated it. It didn't take too long before Noya's mother showed up, and Ukai met her at the door.

"I...I heard what happened! Is he ok?!" Mrs. Nishinoya exclaimed.

"He's fine...I think it was just the shock. Nothing too serious...but it'll probably be better if he rested for the rest of the day."

Mrs. Nishinoya nodded in agreement and looked around Ukai to her son.

"Yuu, come on let's go home."

Noya frowned as he slowly stood up and walked over to his mother. His mother frowned at him and then sighed.

"Go wait in the car. I have to talk to your coach for a moment."

Noya says nothing as he made his way towards the car. His mom watched and made sure he got to and in the car with no issues. After that, she looked at Ukai.

Meanwhile, Suga watched Noya leave the gym and frowned. He sighed as he recall that he lost his temper in front of him. Suga was so lost in thought, that he flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Daichi with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey...are you ok?"

* * *

**A/N: annnnd that's it! I may have rushed a little at the end, but thats because I wanted to get started on some other plans I have and I didn't want to fall back into writer's block. Anyway, not much to say here except, let me know if you guys want a sequel or not. I'm fine either way. Sooooo please leave reviews amd constructive criticism if you have any and I wil see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!:)**


	7. High Tensions

**A/N: hey guys whats up! I am back with another chapter! Now I wanted to get another chapter out before I go back to college on Monday. Idk if I'll have another chapter out before then because I'm going to be busy over the next few days and the weekend, but I'll try. I'm taking a creative writing course this semester, which I am very excited for, so hopefully that class will help me become a better writer and make this story and possible future Haikyuu stories even better. Also I will be doing a sequel to this story, but I will most likely be taking a hiatus (a break) in between this story and the next story. I'll explain more about the sequel once this story ends. For now, let us go rwspond to those lovely reviewers!**

**Nekokenna: ik I keep hurting the poor cinnamon roll! Gaaaaaaah...and fun fact, my orignal idea was to have Daichi be the one to get mad at Noya, but then I decided that it'll be much more scary and more shocking and effective if Suga was the one who snapped sooo...yea there's that. Also thank you I appricate your constant support on this story!:)**

**CarlaBLa22: I honestly feel like everyone needs a hug right now...including you! *hugs* I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry! But I still, I like how you see it as emotional and stuff. Also I won't say anything about Yachi because the answer of how she's doing is in this chapter so you're gonna have to read to find out.**

**Kitty: hey dont worry about being late you're fine and I said I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also you don't have to call be author-san if you don't want to. If you want to, that's fine, but if you dont, you can just call me Umbra. Also I am gonna make a sequel, but I'm not sure how long after this story ends that I will, but I will let you know:)**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

Suga looked ahead at Ukai and Mrs. Nishinoya talking to each other before sighing and looking back to Daichi.

"Yea...I'm fine."

Daichi frowned. "Are you sure? You kind of snapped at Noya."

"Yea dude," Tanaka joined in. "I would've imagined Daichi would snap at him...but you..."

Daichi shot Tanaka a look before sighing.

"As much as I hate to say it, Tanaka's right. It isn't like you to snap like that."

"I...I don't know what came over me. I just...I don't want Noya to hurt himself more than he already is. And...with the person who attacked him still out and about...I just..."

Suga stopped as he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't see why you're getting so upset," Tsukishima spoke up, catching the three teammates' attention. "Someone had to tell him how it is. If he's going to be reckless, someone needs to drill it into his brain about it. Besides, shouldn't he just be resting at home anyway? If you ask me, I'm surprised his parents were ok with letting him go to practice a right after he was discharged...especially after he snuck his way here the day after he left the hospital," he then looked at Suga. "I think you should bring that side out more often."

Suga's eyes widen at Tsukishima's statement.

"Hey! Knock that shit off! You looked just as shocked as the rest of the team! Who are you to-!"

Daichi grabbed Tanaka's shoulder. "That's enough, Tanaka!"

"But-!"

Daichi gave his famous glare that shut Tanaka up. Suga looked at Tsukishima and gave a faint smile.

"Thanks Tsukishima...I kind of needed that. And you're right...Noya does need his rest."

Suga couldn't help but look over towards Ukai and Mrs. Nishinoya, who were too far away for him to hear. He noticed Asahi was looking in the same direction as well. They couldn't hear it, but they still paid attention.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Nishinoya was talking to Ukai about what was going to be coming up and what Yuu was going to be doing.

"I think after this incident, I'll make him stay home for the rest of the week. His father will be home tomorrow so he'll keep strict watch over him."

"I think that's a good decision. He needs all the rest he can get. If I heard correctly, he goes back to school next week, correct?"

"Yes...well he might miss a few days here and there due to his appointments. The doctors want to make sure his wound is healing ok. They still want someone to be with him at all times every time he leaves the house. Well...both the doctors and the police. The person who attacked him is still on the loose."

Ukai nodded with her statement.

"Which...gives me another chilling thought. Yuu told me and the police that this person was planning on going after some first years and maybe even the rest of the team. So...if that's the case, how come they aren't getting some type of protection? It won't do anyone any good if anyone else on the team got injured."

Kiyoko, who was texting Yachi to see how she was feeling, couldn't help but overhear the conversation. This was the same conversation she had with him before the ball came flying at them. So his mother was thinking the same thing he was?

"I agree with that," Ukai nodded. "And I'll keep a close eye on them while they're here under my watch."

"And I appreciate that you are. It really helps. But...I also want to say that Yuu will miss a few practices and all."

"I understand," Ukai looks back at the team.

"Oh, I should let you get back to your practice. Sorry to take up so much of your time."

"Don't worry about it Well...tell your son I told him to get better...and to stop being so careless."

Mrs. Nishinoya couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Ok, I will. Well, I should get Yuu home."

Ukai nodded as Mrs. Nishinoya began to leave. Once Ukai saw Mrs. Nishinoya get in the car and drive away, he looked back at the remaining volleyball players.

"Alright guys, break time's over, let's get back to the game!"

There was a slight hesitation.

"Sir!"

Kiyoko couldn't help but frown at how much tension was in the room. She was kind of glad Yachi wasn't here to witness this...but she feared Yachi would be stuck in the tension once her fever drops and she returns to practice. Kiyoko's phone beeped and she looked down at the message.

_Yachi: my fever dropped a little...mom said if my temperature goes back to normal by tonight or tomorrow, I can go back to school if I want_

Kiyoko smiled slightly. Yachi's fever must've been a 24 hour sickness or something similar to that. She didn't want to stress Yachi out some more with what just happened, so she decided to keep quiet about it for now.

_Kiyoko: that's good...get some rest I'll talk to you tomorrow"_

And then Kiyoko put her phone away. She looked up to see the team going back to the practice game. Ukai walked over to her and sat in the seat Noya was sitting in.

"I'll help with keeping score."

Kiyoko frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yea."

Kiyoko gave a short nod and continued watching the practice game.

* * *

The next day in school, Yachi walked down the hallway. Her fever dropped back to normal, but she still wasn't completely better. Her mother suggested she take it easy, as well as Kiyoko, but Yachi didn't want to lose anymore schoolwork nor make anyone worried.

Yachi walked down the hallway, when she looked up to see Hinata walking in her direction. He looked like he was deep in thought about something. Yachi's gut feeling told her something was off, but she put on a smile.

"Good morning Hinata, how are-?"

But she stopped to notice Hinata walking passed her. She turned her head in surprise to see he hasn't even acknowledge her. However, Yachi wasn't about to quit...especially with her current gut feeling. She walked up to Hinata, and grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"Hey Hinata?"

Hinata flinched as he frantically looked behind him to see the manager.

"Oh...Y-Yachi hey! Good morning! How are you feeling?"

"A little better. My fever broke last night."

Hinata frowned slightly. "You still look tired. Maybe you should've stayed home."

"No really, I'm better than I look. But...are you ok?"

Hinata looked a little confused. "What?"

"I mean...I was asking you a question and you just walked passed me."

"I did?! Oh geez...I'm really sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"No it's fine...just shocked me is all. You're usually with your friends or bothering Kageyama about something in volleyball."

Hinata flinched at the mention of Kageyama, and Yachi noticed.

"Hinata, are you sure everything's ok? You seem...tense about something."

"I'm fine," Hinata smiled. "Don't worry about it. Well...I have to get going! See you later Yachi!"

He waved goodbye, and all Yachi did was give an awkward wave back. Yachi frowned, knowing something was up. Hinata kind of wasn't acting like himself. As far as she knew, Hinata wasn't practicing at 5 in the morning. She only hoped it was because he didn't enough sleep or something.

Yachi didn't know anyone else was tense, until she made it to volleyball practice later that day. As soon as she stepped in the gym, the tension hit her right in the face. Everyone was either completely silent or talking amongst themselves. Not only that, but she noticed Nishinoya wasn't here either.

She heard footsteps behind her, and noticed it was Kiyoko. As soon as Kiyoko walked in, she frowned as she noticed the atmosphere hasn't changed since yesterday. Kiyoko looked at Yachi to notice she still look a little tired and slightly pale.

"Yachi?"

Yachi flinched as she looked at Kiyoko.

"Uh...y-yea?"

"You still look a little sick. Maybe you should skip practice today."

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine! Trust me, I feel better than I look."

Kiyoko frowned at Yachi's statement and glanced back to the tense volleyball team. Yachi looked at the Kiyoko, back towards the team, and then back at Kiyoko again.

"Kiyoko...did...something happen? The team seems more tense than usual today. Also Hinata seemed pretty distant this morning."

Kiyoko sighed, knowing Yachi had to know.

"Well...yesterday at practice, Nishinoya unintentionally hurt himself."

Yachi's eyes widen. "What?! Is he ok?!"

"Yea he's ok...but he had to leave shortly after that. I overheard Nishinoya's mother say she isn't letting him come today."

What happened?"

Kiyoko then began to explain what happened. At this time, the team was warming up, and Ukai and Takeda began to come in. After Kiyoko finished explaining, Yachi was in shock.

"So...Nishinoya got hurt because he reacted quickly for a stray...a-and Sugawara snapped?! W-why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well you were still really sick and stressing you out wasn't going to help anything in that condition."

Yachi sighed. "Well...oh, I noticed something today. I mentioned Kageyama to Hinata and he flinched...a-are they fighting again?"

Kiyoko vaguely remembers Kageyama arguing with Hinata about what happened.

"I wasn't really paying attention, but I overheard Kageyama blaming Hinata about accidentally hitting the ball at Nishinoya."

"I've...noticed they've been really tense and frustrated with each other ever since Nishinoya got hurt. I...can understand that they were the day after the incident but...it's been almost two weeks. Not only them, but the whole team has been like this."

Kiyoko frowns. "Yea...I feel we should tell Nishinoya about this once he comes back to school. They can't keep going on like this...especially with National's coming up."

"That's...a good idea."

Little did the managers know, is that Tanaka was listening to the end of that conversation. He has noticed that the team has been tense, and after yesterday's incident, the tense only thickened. He wasn't sure if Noya noticed or not, but if Noya didn't, then Tanaka knew he couldn't keep quiet about it.

Noya maybe could talk some sense into the team...Tanaka included. Tanaka knew that he shouldn't disturb Noya today, so he decided to have a conversation with him about it tomorrow.

The only good thing about the last almost two weeks, was that Kageyama accepted to go to the Youth Intensive Training Camp. Kageyama figured he had to keep stronger and not be conflicted over going all because Nishinoya was out of commission right now. Kageyama knew Nishinoya wouldn't want that. Besides, he wasn't going for another two weeks, so Noya might be back for light exercise by then.

The team finished their warmups and then went to Ukai for further instructions. Ukai and Takeda looked at each other and gave each other a nod. The managers were just as confused as the rest of the team, but they think they have a good idea of what they were about to say.

"So there has been something I've been noticing. Over the last few practices, all of you have gotten tense, nervous, and impatient. I understand the recent incidents and also National's coming up, but this shouldn't discourage you from working to your full potential. All of you have worked this hard to reach to the Nationals level...don't throw it all away just because we had a slip up.

_"More like a major setback,"_ Tanaka thought to himself.

"And with Kageyama going to that camp in two weeks, we really need to step up our game."

The team stayed silent and Ukai sighed.

"Do you guys think Nishinoya would want you guys acting like this?"

And now the team's attention was completely on Ukai.

"I'm pretty sure he's noticed it as well. I'm sure he's the type of person who wouldn't want anyone giving up just because something bad happened."

Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, and Asahi flinched as they remembered the fight Noya and Asahi had after that game with Date Tech. Noya was furious at Asahi for giving up that last ball. They couldn't help but wonder how Noya would react and say if he saw the high tension today. Tanaka suddenly feared of talking to Noya about it.

"Based on what I was told, Nishinoya has a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon and will probably be going back to school sometime next week_._ Depending on his side, he might be going into very light exercising."

Everyone slightly smiled at this news and Ukai gave a nod.

"Now go for a run and be back here in 10 minutes!"

"Sir!" they all nodded and left the gym.

Once the team was out of sight, Ukai looked over at everyone else, and his eyes settled on Yachi.

"How are you feeling kid?"

"Better than yesterday."

"Well you still look a bit sick, so I want you to take it easy today. Leave the hard stuff to Kiyoko, alright?"

Yachi was about to argue, but then she remembered of what Kiyoko just told her about what happened with Nishinoya. The team was already stressed enough...she didn't want to make it worse if she suddenly collapsed in the middle of the gym.

"Yes sir!" Yachi's voice cracked slightly.

Ukai nodded and Kiyoko smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it too much, Yachi! I can handle it."

Yachi gave a faint smile. Meanwhile, the team was on their run and it was uncharacteristically quiet. Daichi knew it wasn't from the run because he knew a few people would at least be talking as if they weren't on the run. Hinata and Kageyama would be racing each other and screaming as if they had all the energy in the world. They weren't even doing that.

Daichi thought about what Ukai said right before their run, and knew that he couldn't deal with this anymore. Daichi knew that the team couldn't go on like this. Yes Nishinoya was out of commission for a few more weeks, but they shouldn't be held back because of it. Nishinoya wouldn't want that.

"Guys, stop for a minute."

Daichi stopped running and the others soon followed. The only thing that filled the air, was the sound of the teams' short breaths. Daichi took a minute to catch his breath before he spoke up.

"Ok so...I've been thinking about what coach said and...well, he's right. We've been really tense ever since Nishinoya got hurt. I understand the day after we were tensed, but now it's been over a week. Some of us have been frustrated at each other," he eyed at Hinata and Kageyama, who flinched. "Nishinoya probably noticed that we've been really tense and probably doesn't like it. He might be feeling guilty too. We should at least start to try and focus on National's instead of the incident that happened."

"Which I think raises the question," Ennoshita spoke out and looked at Daichi, then Tsukishima, then Yamaguchi. "How are you three doing? I mean...you three were the ones who saw Nishinoya in that state and you haven't really talked about it. Don't get me wrong, it's probably hard to talk about, but...I've been wondering how you three are dealing with it."

The image of the weak and pale Nishinoya stumbling into the gym bleeding to death went through Daichi's mind. Yamaguchi flinched as he stared at the ground, and Tsukishima doesn't really seemed phased by what he saw that night. Ennoshita noticed this and his eyes widen.

"I didn't mean for you guys to relive it...I just want to know how you guys are holding up. You haven't really talked much about it since then. I know it must be hard, but still."

"I'm honestly ok. It was shocking to see I must admit, but I'm fine," Tsukishima said.

The others somehow knew that would be Tsukishima's reaction.

"I was mostly outside, but based on what I saw..." Yamaguchi suddenly remembered how Nishinoya looked in his own pool of blood and then shook his head.

Ennoshita frowned. "I'm sorry...I see you guys aren't ready to talk about it."

"It's alright, Ennoshita," Daichi said. "You're just trying to help. All I can say is...I really hope I never have to see something like that again."

This time Asahi flinched as he remembered Daichi telling him that it was best that he wasn't there to see Noya's condition that night when they were at the hospital. He couldn't imagine what his reaction would've been like if he was there. Asahi probably would've froze horrified or run out of the gym in a fit of rage trying to find who injured the libero. No doubt if Tanaka was there, he would've wasted no time trying to find the guy.

"I don't blame you...I don't think any of us would want to see something like that," Suga said. "But we're just glad that you guys were there at the right time. I don't know what would've happened if..."

Suga trailed off...not wanting to think about what would've happened if Noya walked in the gym and no one was there. Would Noya even be alive today if it wasn't for the volleyball players inside the gym that night? That was something the team didn't want to know. It doesn't matter anyway...Noya is still alive and is recovering.

"I think we can agree all of us have been frustrated with this," Kageyama said, and the team now turned to him. "Maybe that's why all of us have been...on edge."

"Yea, like how you've been fighting with Hinata lately," Tanaka pointed out.

Kageyama blinked. "That's because he's never focused."

"What?!" Hinata exclaimed. "I have been focused Bakayama!"

"Ha! Doesn't seem like it to me! And who you callin Bakayama?!

Hinata fumed. "Why I outta-!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna jump and try to smack my head?"

Kageyama used the iron claw on Hinata's head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Hey quit it Kageyama!"

The rest of the team couldn't help but chuckle...even Tsukishima was holding back laughter.

"Looks like the King is at it again!" Tsukishima replied mockingly.

Kageyama gave Tsukishima a look, while Tsukishima smirked at him.

"Alright, knock it off you guys," Daichi said with a slight smile on his face. "Let's head back before coach makes us do extra laps!"

The others nodded as they started to run back towards the gym. Daichi couldn't help but feel slight relief. This was the first time the team has really lighten up ever since the day after Noya was stabbed.

* * *

Later that night, Tanaka was laying in bed, thinking about practice. The tension wasn't as bad as it has been the last few days, but it was still there. Hinata and Kageyama didn't fight as much and everyone seemed focused, but practice still felt uneasy. Tanaka felt he should still talk to Noya about how tense practice has been. Maybe there was something Noya could say to the team in order to get rid of all the unnecessary attention. Tanaka reached over to his phone and texted Noya.

_Tanaka: hey man...there's something I want to talk to you about in person tomorrow_

* * *

**A/N: alright guys that's it! I'm sorry for the lack of Noya in this chapter, but I figured I would focus on the team this chapter and how they're dealing with things since the attack. Also the part where I mentioned about the fight Noya and Asahi had during the first season...I actually watched that scene again last night and omg my boys! I also figured this chapter has enough angst, so I put a little bit of humor towards the end so I hope it wasn't too out of place. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you guys think and leave some constructive critism if you have any...and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!:)**


	8. A much needed conversation

**A/N: hey guys! Yes, I am back with another chapter! My plans for today were cancelled and I called off work for those plans, sooooo...I decided to spend some more time on the story since it's a free day. This will be the last chapter I post before I go back to school, but don't worry, I will still work on this story! Sooo I'm excited for you guysnto read this chapter! So with that being said, let's get on with the reviewer!**

**CarlaBLa22: I love writing Tsuki's lines because he's always sarcastic and I love it! It's times like these I love writing out things like that lol...also yea and I also wanted Daichi to keep an eye on Hinata and Kageyama since I think it matches his personality. I feel if Suga were to snap at Noya, he's just letting out all his frustration he's kept locked away sooo...yea. Also yaaaasssss Ennoshitia...I can't wait to see him become captain one day! Yes I'm worried for them too...even though I am writing this story. I don't like quiet Hinata either...I don't blame Yachi for being worried.**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

The day was Saturday, which meant no school. There was no morning practice since Ukai had to do something...but the team met at the local park to practice a little bit. Obviously, Hinata and Kageyama wasted no time to practice together...or well more like Hinata trying to practice on his receives.

Everyone else was practice among themselves. Everyone was slightly more focused, so yesterday's practice helped a little. Still, Tanaka still felt he had to talk to Nishinoya about what's been going on lately.

As practice went on, Tanaka decided to take a break and check on his phone to see if he heard any word from Noya...but there was no new messages. Tanaka took a quick moment to look over the conversation from last night.

_Tanaka: __hey man...there's something I want to talk to you about in person tomorrow_

_Noya: what is it?_

_Tanaka: it has...something to do with the team_

_Noya: can't we talk about it on here?_

_Tanaka: I would really prefer if we talked in person_

_Noya: well...if we do, we're going to have to do it in the evening...I have something to do in the morning and then I have a dr appointment in the afternoon...are you ok with that?_

_Tanaka: oh yea, that's fine...I don't really have anything to do tomorrow anyway...since your mom is so against you going out by yourself right now, I can pick you up at around...does 7 work for you?_

_Noya: yea that sounds fine...I just have to ask my parents first_

_Tanaka: alright_

And then there was a brief pause in that conversation for around 2 minutes.

_Noya: my mom says it's ok under a few conditions...if you have me back before it gets dark outside and/or if I start to feel pain again_

_Tanaka: lol the first part makes your mom kind of sound like an overprotective dad telling his daughter's boyfriend to have her back a certain time_

_Noya: omgXD_

_Tanaka: anyway, so yea I'll pick you up and then we can head to the park or whatever_

_Noya: yea, sounds good_

_Tanaka: I'm keeping an eye on you though_

_Noya: lol now you sound like the overprotective dadXD_

_Tanaka: oh shut up lol_

_Noya: anyway, see you tomorrow!_

_Tanaka: see ya dude!_

And that's where their conversation ends. Tanaka's not sure if Noya will tell him how his appointment went through text or when they go to the park. Tanaka's guess was that Noya'll tell the whole team how he's doing. For now, all he wanted to focus on was practice.

"Hey Tanaka, let's go!" he heard Daichi yell out.

"Coming!" Tanaka yelled back as he placed his phone down.

He ran over to work more for National's. National's was less than 2 months away and h couldn't help but feel excited but also slightly nervous for it. Of course, unlike Hinata or Asahi, he doesn't show his nervousness so easily. Practice went on for another hour before Daichi called it off. As usual, however, Hinata and Kageyama stayed back to work on some receives and sets. At this point, no one questions it anymore.

Although Tanaka couldn't help but think...on that night, Kageyama couldn't stay back because he had to be home early for whatever reason. Hinata had to reluctantly go home as well...so what would've happened if they stayed and practiced? Would they have been there to see Noya stumble into the gym?

Tanaka shook his head...he had to stop thinking of other outcomes that could've happened that night. What happened, happened and they couldn't change it. The only two things that mattered now, was Noya's recovery and the person who attacked him getting caught and arrested.

As the day went on, Tanaka didn't receive anything from Noya. His guess was Noya was too busy, especially with his dr appointment. For now he just shrugged it off and continued on with his day. He and Saeko got in an argument, like most siblings do. It was over something stupid anyway the argument didn't last too long.

Soon enough, it was nearly 7...6:43 to be exact. Tanaka grabbed his phone and began to head towards the door. He was about to turn the knob, when he heard his sister from the stairs.

"Hey, Ryu where are you going?"

Tanaka turned to Saeko. "I'm going to Noya's...I told you that earlier."

"I didn't realize you were going out so late."

"Since when do you care how late I go out?"

Saeko rolled her eyes. "I don't...but isn't Noya's side still hurting or something? Isn't it a little late for him to be out?"

"I got his parents' permission don't worry. I'll be back before it gets too dark."

"Alright, but if you get mugged, don't come crying to me."

Tanaka rolled his eyes. "Yea, like that'll happen."

And then he walked out the door. He made his way to Noya's house, which was about a 10 minute walk. Once he walked up to Noya's house, he knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments, before Noya's father answer the door.

"Ah, Tanaka, nice to see you."

"Same to you sir! Is Noya in there?"

"Yup...and being as restless as ever. His mother is making a fuss about it."

Tanaka couldn't help but laugh. "Well that isn't anything new."

"Agreed...well let me go get him."

Tanaka nods as Mr. Nishinoya walked back inside. About a minute or two later he came back with Noya.

"Hey man, how's it going?!" Noya exclaimed.

"Not much dude!"

Noya's father laughed before looking at his son.

"Now you know to be back before it gets too dark out...you know how your mother will get. Don't keep Tanaka out too late, and don't do anything stupid."

"Alright dad I won't," Noya wanted to roll his eyes.

"Alright, see you later, Yuu," and then his dad closed the door.

"Come on, let's head to the park!" Noya said.

Tanaka nods as they started walking. Tanaka could tell that Noya was eager to be out and about. He was most likely stuck inside all day yesterday and had things to do today that didn't include his Dr's appointment...so Tanaka didn't blame him.

"So...how's your side doing?" Tanaka broke the silence.

"Oh it's doing alright! The doctor said if everything goes well, I should be able to start working out again as early as next weekend!"

"That's awesome dude! Bet your excited about that!"

"Hell yea I am!"

"So when do you go back to school?"

Noya frowned. "Tuesday unfortunately. I was supposed to go Monday, but mom had to tell him about what happened on Thursday, so they moved my return day to Tuesday. The only good thing about going back to school is, Ennoshita doesn't swing by my house everyday to see if I'm actually doing the homework. Geez he can be scary."

Tanaka laughed. "How many times has he caught you not doing it?"

Noya rolled his eyes. "Lost count."

"Could be worse...it could've been Daichi."

Noya felt shivers down his spine. "D-don't remind me!"

Tanaka chuckled as the two of them reached the park. They walked over to a picnic table and sat down. Right then and there, a serious aura surrounded the both of them.

"So...what was it you wanted to talk about?" Noya asked.

"Well...have you noticed over the passed few days...the team has been...well tense?"

Noya stares at Tanaka for a few moments before sighing.

"Yea...I have. I figured it might've been because they were nervous about National's."

The frown on Tanaka's face knew it wasn't that. Noya frowned as he felt like he knew the actual reason

"It's...because of me...isn't it?"

The silence gave Noya his answer.

"I can't believe you guys are still so worried about me! This incident happened almost 2 weeks ago! Why the hell is it still shocking?!"

Noya's sudden outburst threw Tanaka off guard, but quickly recomposed himself.

"We're just worried about you...especially with what happened the last time you were at practice. I mean...yesterday was less tense. Coach had a talk with us and then we talked to each other about it. It was the less tense practice we had, but the tense was still there. We had a practice in this park today, but it was just everyone touching up on things."

"I hate how you guys aren't focused because of me! I shouldn't be the reason you guys are struggling. I should've said something earlier but...I wanted to believe that you guys were nervous about National's. Guess I was wrong."

"Maybe you should tell them how you feel," Tanaka said and Noya looked at him. "Tell them they should stop worrying about you and focus on something more important. Reassure them that you'll be back before National's."

Noya nodded. "Yea...I plan on it. I just hate seeing you guys like that. This is all because of that stupid guy!"

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself."

"I didn't...I said it was because of the guy who attacked me. I mean yea it was my own fault for being off guard, but that wouldn't have happened if he didn't try attacking me in the first place. He was the one who caused everyone to be like this!"

"I agree with you. I'm just hoping the police catch this guy soon."

Noya nods. "Yea...me too."

"Anyway...you excited to go back to school?"

Noya looked at Tanaka like he was an idiot.

"Hell no! The only thing I'm looking forward to, is volleyball."

"Ha, well duh! And don't worry, us second years have got ya back! Everyone is still talking about you, but once you walk in, you'll be swarmed!" and then Tanaka got dramatic, and stood on top of the table and stood at a pose as he pointed at Noya. "But don't you worry! We will be there to protect you from those crazy fans!"

Noya couldn't help but laugh. "You sound like you're my own personal bodyguard!"

"But of course, my dear friend! We can't have you be swarmed by those loco second years!"

"Says the one standing on top of the picnic table and making a huge scene."

"Aww come on! It's all and good fun!"

Noya laughs. "Hey, you know what Daichi would say right now?"

"_Tanaka, get your butt off of that picnic table before you go and hurt yourself! I shall give you the evil glare!" _Tanaka mimicked in his best Daichi voice.

Noya started bursting out into laughter and Tanaka held his stomach as he laughed as well. They both laughed to the point, where they both had tears coming out of their eyes. They were laughing for a good five minutes before they died down and Tanaka joined Noya back on the seat of the table. They talked for a little bit, before Tanaka noticed how dark it's getting.

"It's getting pretty late. Hey, how about you spend the night at my house?" Tanaka asked.

"Eh...I would love to, but I'm not sure how my parents would feel. Especially my mom...she's still worried about me you know."

Tanaka shrugs. "Alright...then how about we have it at your house? We can go to my house to get some of my things, and then we can head to your house!"

Noya was silent for a moment, before he nods.

"Alright sounds good," Noya then began to pull out his phone. "Just let me let my mom know, and then we-."

"Excuse me?"

Noya and Tanaka looked up to see an outline of a person walking towards them. It was too dark to see the person clearly. The second years look at each other before they got to their feet as the person got closer towards the .

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind telling me where the train station is? I...got kind of lost."

"Oh, yea sure thing," Tanaka nods before turning to his left. "If you head that way, you head left, walk down to the end of the road and take a right, and then walk, take the first left, and then you should be there."

The person nervously chuckled as they rubbed they back of their neck.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm really bad at directions. Would you mind showing me?"

"Oh well-," Tanaka began saying.

Suddenly, Noya walked in front of Tanaka, pushing him slightly back.

"I'm sorry but...it's getting really late and we need to really get home. Otherwise...our parents will get mad."

Tanaka seemed confused and all the person did was give a faint and friendly smile.

"Of course. Sorry to keep you two."

Noya turned to Tanaka.

"Come on dude, let's head home."

Noya began to walk away, and Tanaka didn't hesitate to join him. As the two walked away, Tanaka looked towards Noya and saw him trying not to show fear on his face, but it was noticeable if you looked close enough. There was fear in his eyes, and his hands were shaking. Not only that, but Noya seemed really tense all of a sudden. Once the two were far enough away from the person, Tanaka decided to figure out what was up.

"Noya...what's wrong? You look really tense and scared about something."

Noya turned his head to face Tanaka, before glancing behind him, and then back at Tanaka.

"That guy who we just talked to...that was him! That was the guy who attacked me!"

* * *

**A/N: annnnd now I'm gonna die for this ending! I've been planning this ending ever since the orignal story so I was happy to write this as I didn't write it in the orignal! Anyway, please don't kill me lol! Soooo yea please leave your thoughts and any constructive criticism that you might have! Anyway guys, I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!:)**


	9. Hide and Seek

**A/N: hey guys! Welcome to one of the most suspenseful chapters in this story! I've been planning this chapter ever since the orignal story, but just like the last chapter, I didn't get to write it. Now I do have a few things to say. This chapter is inspired by the song Hide and Seek by Vocaloid. If you haven't listened to the song, go ahead and listen to it if you want. For those who have listened to the song, there will be references from the song. Not the entire chapter is based on the song, but as I said, more like an inspiration with references. Anyway, let's get to the reviewers!**

**CarlaBLa22: welp as I said, more suspense this chapter so hold on to your hat! Also I see you caught my foreshadowing...I'm impressed as most people don't catch it until after the scene. I feel after this chapter you're gonna hate me more hehehehe! Also yes, I love Asahi's and Noya's relationship, but I also feel Tanaka and Noya would make more sense in a situation like this. I love their bromance! Anyway...don't hate me too much lol**

**Kitty: yes it is...just you wait! I even felt the tension of the characters as I wrote this chapter so...yea! Enjoy reading!**

**One more thing I like to point out that happens later in the chapter...**_this font is Tanaka's thoughts, **this font is Noya's thoughts...this font is both of them thinking the same thing**_

**Anyway guys, that's all I have to say! I hope you enjoy!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Noya and Tanaka looked up to see an outline of a person walking towards them. It was too dark to see the person clearly. The second years look at each other before they got to their feet as the person got closer towards them.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind telling me where the train station is? I...got kind of lost."

"Oh, yea sure thing," Tanaka nods before turning to his left.

At this point, Noya blocked out everything Tanaka was saying to get a closer look at this person who was asking for directions. Noya didn't know why, but he had this off feeling about this person. He was already standing behind Tanaka slightly, but he walked slightly closer to get a look at this person.

He squinted his eyes slightly, and the person didn't seem to notice him. He was too busy listening to what Tanaka was telling him. The person turned his head slightly and that's when Noya could see his face more clearly.

After a few moments, Noya's eyes suddenly as he froze in place. He recognized the face and the scar near this person's eye. This...this was him! Noya swore he stopped breathing for a moment as he felt his hands start to tremble.

_"W-why is he here?!" _Noya thought. _"Is he here to...?"_

Noya was snapped out of his thoughts to hear the nervous laughter coming from this guy.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm really bad at directions. Would you mind showing me?"

Noya immediately knew this was a trap to lure them away from anyone who might be watching and ambush them. And since Tanaka didn't know...

"Oh well-."

Noya wasted no time walking in front of his best friend and pushing him back slightly as if protecting him if this guy tried anything now.

"I'm sorry but...it's getting really late and we need to really get home. Otherwise...our parents will get mad," Noya successfully kept his voice from shaking, but he hesitated a little.

The guy looked at Noya for what seemed like an eternity, and Noya had a feeling that they both recognized each other. The guy gave a faint and friendly smile, that only gave Noya a chill down his spine.

"Of course. Sorry to keep you two," his tone was friendly and kind, but Noya knew he was faking it.

Noya turned to Tanaka and was tempted to grab his arm and pull him away, but didn't want to cause anymore suspicion than what might already be there.

"Come on dude, let's head home."

Noya started walking away immediately, and Tanaka walked up to him almost instantly. As they walked, Noya tried to show he was anything but scared, but that was far from true. He wasn't sure if he was scared because the guy who attacked him found him, or that there was a chance he might be after Tanaka since they were together...maybe both. His shaking hands wasn't helping either. He even tried to stop it, but it didn't work.

_"Why is he here?! After all this time?! Where the hell has he been hiding this whole time?! Oh my god...what would've happened if it was just Tanaka?! Would he-?"_

"Noya?" Noya snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Tanaka. "What's wrong? You look really tense and scared about something."

Noya looked back to see the guy was barely noticeable at this point and looked back at Tanaka.

"That guy who we just talked to...that was him! That was the guy who attacked me!"

* * *

Tanaka suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at Noya in shock.

"What?!"

"T-that was him! I was able to recognize him when you were talking to him! His scar near his eye was what made me confirm it was him!"

"Noya that doesn't make any sense! If it really was him, why would he openly show himself?"

"Are you being serious right now?! Look around you! It's near dark and there's almost no one else around! That trip to the train station was probably just a way to get us alone to most likely kill us! He might think I might not remember his face, but at the same time he might know that I know!"

Noya didn't know this, but he was speaking really quickly and it showed he was really nervous and scared.

"Ok Noya calm down...look, I'm here. We've seen this guy right? The police station shouldn't too far away from here so all we have to do is go down there and tell them he's in town."

Noya looked in the direction where they just came from before looking at Tanaka.

"Yea...you're right. I'll tell my parents once we get there."

Tanaka nods as they started walking again. Noya started to feel paranoid and kept looking over his shoulder. Tanaka was too focused on getting to the police station to take notice of Noya's constant over the shoulder looking.

Noya had a bad feeling about this as he looked over his shoulder again and then looked at Tanaka. He was still looking straight ahead as if keeping an eye out for the police station. Noya frowned, and then...he heard it. The sound of footsteps running against the pavement. This time, Noya snapped his head around and...saw the guy sprinting at them full speed. He was horrified to see the guy was running with a large knife in his hand.

Noya wasted no time and grabbed Tanaka's arm and made a run for it. Tanaka was about to ask what was wrong, but one look behind him was all it took. Tanaka wasted no time yanking his arm out of Noya's grip and ran behind him.

Neither of them knew where they were headed, but they knew they had to hide somewhere nearby to get this guy away from them before getting to the police station. As they ran, Tanaka heard a grunt coming from Noya and looked to see his face was filled with pain and it looked like he was tempted to stop and grab his side.

_"Shit...I forgot about his side!" _Tanaka thought.

Despite being in pain, Noya didn't slow down...he kept running at full speed.

_"His stitches will rip open at this rate!" _Tanaka thought.

Tanaka looked around, and spotted a house that looked old and looked like no one lived in it for years. If there was anyone living in it...they could get them to help.

"Noya, this way!" Tanaka told him.

Noya didn't hesitate to follow Tanaka as they ran in the old house. Tanaka didn't hesitate to close the old doors and lock it...which obviously didn't hold very well...but it was enough to stall for time. They both panted as Noya grabbed his side and leaned against the wall. His breathing was slightly more shallow than Tanaka's, and it also had a mixture of grunts.

"Noya, are you ok?!" Tanaka asked, concerned.

"Y-yea...I'm fine."

Tanaka lifted up the bottom of Noya's shirt to where his bandage was. There was no red showing through the bandages...which was a good sign.

"It doesn't look like your wound reopened, which is good."

Noya nods. "We need...to call the police."

"Yea...good idea."

Tanaka pulled out his phone, as his eyes suddenly widened.

"No signal?!"

"What?! How the hell do you not have any signal?!"

"I don't know!"

Noya pulled his phone out, only for it to not come on.

"Shit! My phone's dead!"

"Your phone's _dead?! _How the hell were you gonna call your mom earlier?!"

"I wasn't aware the battery life was low!"

Tanaka groaned as he walked to the door and slowly looked out the window.

"It doesn't look like he's out-."

Noya suddenly screamed, and Tanaka jumped and turned to see Noya looking straight wide eyed.

"Noya, what is it?!"

Tanaka looked over to see what Noya was staring at, only for him to freeze in place. The knife wielding maniac was standing at the side window...with a huge creepy smile on his face and knife in hand. The two volleyball players stared horrified at the window as he began to bang on the glass. Both of them were too shocked to move. If Tanaka wasn't so shocked, he would stand in front of Noya to protect him if the guy broke through the window.

The guy had the opportunity to break the window with his knife...but he didn't. It just looked like he wanted to scare the shit out of them first. After about two minutes, the guy gave up and left the window. A few seconds afterwards, the high schoolers were able to move again and they both panted.

"Oh...my gosh!" Tanaka panted.

"What...the hell just happened?!"

"He was trying to break in, that's what! Come on, we need to-!"

**_BANG!_**

They both jumped and looked over to see the banging was coming from the door they just came in and locked. The lock wasn't good, so they knew they had to hide.

"Come on! We need to hide somewhere! Can you run?!"

"Yea!" Noya said.

Even if Noya couldn't run, both he and Tanaka knew they didn't have much of a choice. They both startled to bolt and run up the old stairs. They looked sturdy enough to hold, but even if they weren't, they still knew there wasn't much choice. They ran upstairs where they were meted with a few rooms.

"Which one do we go in?!" Tanaka asked.

The sudden noise of the door breaking down filled the room, and Noya gasped.

"Doesn't matter! I think he's in the house!"

Tanaka nearly froze, but knew they had to hide...especially since Noya was still injured.

"Let's go to the one at the end of the hall!"

Noya nods as they both ran down the hall.

"I can hear your foooootsteps!" they could hear the guy yell creepily from downstairs.

They both still ran and Tanaka made sure Noya ran in first before he ran in afterwards. Tanaka closed the door, and once again locked it.

"The lock won't hold if he comes in, so we need to hide."

Noya nods. Tanaka looked to see there was a bed and a closet to hide in. At first, Tanaka thought they could hide under the bed, but it looks likes only one of them could fit and it doesn't look like there was much room to escape. Noya was still injured, and if they hid separately and Noya was found first...

Tanaka made his way to the closet and opened it. It was big enough to fit the both of them in there...plus there was a higher shelf. He didn't get a good look at the guy, but the shelf looked higher than him. There were some things on the shelf that Noya can hide himself away in. If the guy somehow did find Noya first, Tanaka could fight him off if necessary. It had to work.

"Noya, come here!"

Noya looked and walked over.

"What is it?"

"Get on my shoulders...I'm gonna hoist you up on that shelf. It looks sturdy enough."

And what about you?!"

"I'll hide on the bottom."

"What?! What if the guy finds you?! This isn't a good idea!"

Tanaka glares at Noya. "Do you have any other ideas?! This isn't a time for a debate! Besides you're injured and I can already tell you already pushed passed your limits!"

They both could hear the guy downstairs and was now slowly making his way upstairs.

"Now come on! We're running out of time!"

Noya sighed...knowing Tanaka was right. He reluctantly climbed on Tanaka's shoulders, and Tanaka hoisted Noya up to the shelf. Noya grabbed on and pushed himself on the shelf and settled in, hiding himself within the random stuff that was up there.

"Are you good?" Tanaka asked.

"Yea..."

Tanaka nodded as he went in the closet and closed the door. He buried himself the best he could in the old clothes that was there and other random stuff. As they both hid, they both could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Every step they hear, their heart beats only got faster. Tanaka checked his phone again, but again, no signal.

Tanaka had two guesses...this house could be so old that service doesn't work in here, or the maniac somehow hacked his phone to make sure he couldn't call anyone. It was most likely the first one...or at least Tanaka hoped.

Suddenly, they heard the loud bang of the door leading to the room they were hiding in. Their hearts dropped to their stomachs with every bang on the door. They prayed he didn't get in, but unfortunately...that's exactly what happened. The sound of the lock being broke filled the second years' ears and they both froze.

"Come out little Karasuno! I know you're in here! Come out come out, wherever you arrreeeee!"

In high sight, Tanaka now thinks it was a bad idea to close the door and lock it. That was a clear sign they were in this room. From Noya's view, he can see through the twenty tiny crack of the closet doors. From what he can see, this guy walked up to the bed, stabbed the sheets, and then checked underneath the bed. He moved some things around, but to his dismay, neither of them were under there. Man...was Noya relieved that they didn't hide under the bed.

Noya's relief was short lived when the guy started walking towards the closet. Noya silently back more into the wall and made sure he was more covered. The doors opened, and if heartbeats could be easily heard, the maniac would've found them immediately.

Noya looked to see the guy stepping slightly inside the closet, and violently yanking things out. At this moment, Noya was more worried about Tanaka since he was more exposed. If worse comes to worse, Noya mentally made a plan to jump from the high shelf and tackle the guy to the ground and yell at Tanaka to run. He didn't want to jump to conclusions if he _did _find Tanaka.

Meanwhile, Tanaka's heart sank the more the guy was ripping things right out of the closet. He tried to silently go further back in the side of the closet, but he already found himself near the wall. The only thing he could to, was wait and hope nothing happens.

If he did get found, he wouldn't hesitate to try and put the guy at a disadvantage and maybe knock himself out or something. After that, he would help Noya down and they would make a run for it. If Noya got found, Tanaka wouldn't hesitate to tackle the guy and tell Noya to run.

Basically, they both had the same thought process.

Tanaka helplessly watched as more stuff was flung out of the closet. He wondered how Noya was holding up...based on what Tanaka could see, the guy hasn't noticed the high shelf. Suddenly, Tanaka felt the last of the things he was hiding behind being ripped from him. His plan to hold off the maniac instantly faded and he froze, wide eyed.

He was completely exposed, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Did Noya just see what happened?! Tanaka wanted to scream or do something...but he couldn't. However, Tanaka noticed a few moments later that, by some miracle, the guy didn't see him. He was still ripping things out of the closet. Tanaka slightly relaxed, but not completely because he was still exposed. After what felt like hours, the maniac eventually gave up, and grunted in frustration.

"Ugh! Damn it, they tricked me! They got to be here somewhere!"

And then he slammed the closet door shut. As soon as the door leading to their room slammed shut and footsteps faded, the two second years relaxed. Tanaka panted as he felt relief that he wasn't found. He felt like his life flashed before his eyes. Noya heard Tanaka's panting.

"Tanaka, are you ok down there?" Noya asked silently, fearing that if he spoke too loud, the maniac would hear him.

"Y-yea I'm fine...what about you?"

"I'm ok."

"That's good...we need to get out of here!"

"Agreed but...how? We don't know where he is and chances are he might know we'll try escaping through the door!"

Tanaka thought for a moment. "Well...I saw a window on our way up the stairs. It's on the first floor, so it's probably not that high."

Noya was silent for a brief few seconds. "Y-you couldn't have mentioned that when we were_ about _to go up the stairs?!"

"Hey, he was banging that door pretty hard and could've caught us as we snuck out the window!"

"Tanaka, we almost got caught just now!"

Tanaka sighed. "This isn't the time to argue! We need to think of when to escape. He's probably close to the stairs right now still...we just have to hang tight until we have the best opportunity. Then after we escape, we run to the police station."

"...alright got it."

They both fell silent as they both went into their thoughts.

_"This isn't good! We can't get out of here in the condition we're in...or well the condition Noya's in. He's probably really uncomfortable up there and with his side hurting, it just makes it worse. And how do we know the guy won't find us at that window? What would be our solution then? If we both try to run, he could easily catch us and we would end up having to fight him. Noya isn't in any condition to fight. If his stitches rip out, he'll be in trouble...well that and that'll delay his recovery. If worse comes to worse, I think it'll be best if I let him escape and fight this psycho to stall for time for Noya to get the police. If at any chance, I should try to knock him out and then run. But...that's only if we run into the guy."_

Meanwhile, Noya was coming up with his own plan.

**_"Getting out through the window? What the hell?! Does Tanaka know what would happen if the guy catches us?! He doesn't even know what this guy is capable of! What do we do if he does catch us? We both can't escape...we're gonna fight him if we try to do that! Wait...that's it! One of us can stay back and hold this guy off! That person will be me! I've fought this guy once, so I know what he's capable of and I won't lower my guard this time. Plus, Tanaka is faster than me at the moment so he'll be able to get the cops in no time. This has to work!"_**

_"I can hear the guy getting further away! This might be our only chance!"_

_**"I need to tell Tanaka that we need to get moving now!"**_

_**"And if worse comes to worse, I will be the one to fight him!"**_

Noya moved everything out of his way and got closer towards the edge of the shelf.

"Hey, I think we need to move!" Noya said from above.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Tanaka nodded back at him.

Tanaka got out from his spot in the corner and peaked out of the crack of the doors before he opened them slowly. He made his way out of the closet and then faced towards it, glancing up at the shelf.

"Alright Noya...I'll catch you...we're gonna have to be quiet still, and you shouldn't overdo it."

Normally Noya would argue, but Tanaka was right...they can't make a lot of noise. Noya nods as he crawled near the end of the shelf and jumped. Tanaka caught him, but only to almost fall over. Once Noya was steady on his feet, the two of them made their way towards the door. Tanaka opened the door slightly and peaked out...but the guy wasn't in sight. Tanaka turned his head to Noya and gave him a nod.

"Let's go!"

Tanaka slowly opened the door, making sure the door made no noise...and luckily it didn't. The two silently but quickly made their way down the hall. When they reached the end of the hall, Tanaka took a peak out, but didn't see him. The window was several feet away from the stairs. Not too far, but the window was closed. Tanaka listened closely, but he couldn't hear the guy nearby.

"Come on!" Tanaka nodded to Noya.

They quickly but silently ran down the stairs. They ran towards the window and then they once again looked around.

"Get the window open, I'll keep an eye out!" Noya whispered loudly to Tanaka.

Tanaka would've argued, but now wasn't the time.

"Alright!"

Tanaka turned towards the window and saw the lock sitting on top of the window sill. He reached his arm up and unlocked it before sliding the window up. Tanaka was about to tell Noya it was time to book it, but the next thing he knew, he was suddenly on the ground.

After a moment of processing, he noticed Noya was on top of him. Right when he was about to ask what was up, a knife flew a few feet above them. Tanaka's eyes widen at this before Noya rolled off of him and they both got to their feet. They looked over to see _him _standing several feet away from them. The maniac stood there and a huge smile formed on his face as he gave a creepy chuckle.

"I found yoooooouuuuu!"

* * *

**A/N: annnnd now I shall hide! I think I did good on this chapter because I even felt the tension coming for Tanaka and Noya when they were hiding in the closet. So, did you guys get the references? If you did let me know! As always, leave me your thoughts and possible constructive critism if you have any! And I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!:) *hides in bush***


	10. His Final Battle

**A/N: hey guys! I'm bacccckkk and I bet the title scares you! Hehehe welp, I can't say anything until you read it! But I will say this! The part where they had to go hide from this guy, it reminded me of another fanfiction I've read. It's called Calamity Isle! It's one of my all time favorite fanfictions and I highly sugguest you go and read it if you haven't! Anyway sooo I actually finished this at 1 in the morning but decided to wait until morning to update sooo...yea. Anyway, let's get to those lovely reviewers!**

**CarlaBLa22: hey! I can hide in a bush if I want to lol! Also it makes me smile when you take time to read my fanfiction and I have a ton of fun writing it! Not sure if I'll get a lot of recognition though since it's a Noya centetric fanfiction and not a Hinata and/or Kageyama fanfiction. Oh well...I still love writing this story anyway. I honestly expected people to think it was a chapter about them hiding from this maniac type guy...eh oh well lol...also tbh I'm not into horror movies either, but the last chapter was inspired by a song, not a movie. I figured I clear that up for ya. The manaic would give me chills if I was in their shoes...it's creepy! **

**Kitty: yup! This guy is insane so I figured it would be fit if he tried killing them...espeically when it's nighttime like this! And yes, cliffhangers are happening and I can be pretty evil when that happens muhahahaha! Anyway,I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning: this chapter incoudes blood and descriptions of injury**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

Tanaka turned towards the window as Noya kept watch. His paranoia took over as he frantically looked around the room. They were so close to freedom...but Noya had a horrible feeling. Suddenly, Noya barely heard footsteps, but they were there. He turned to see the maniac was several feet away, holding the knife. The smile he gave Noya made Noya nearly freeze. The only reason why he didn't, was because the maniac held up the knife, ready to throw it.

Once the knife was thrown, Noya couldn't tell if it was headed for him or Tanaka, but he wasn't about to find out. Without a second thought, Noya wasted no time in tackling Tanaka to the ground. Noya was nearly horrified when he saw the knife go over top of them and struck the wall.

A moment later, Noya rolled off Tanaka and they eye quick to jump to their feet. There stood the maniac several feet away from them, with a huge smile on this face.

"I found yoooooouuuuu!"

It would be a complete understatement to say the two second years were absolutely terrified. Tanaka could've just got hit with that huge knife just now if it wasn't for Noya tackling him to the ground.

"You two have caused me enough trouble! You deserve everything you have coming to you!"

The guy suddenly eyes Noya with such hate and anger.

"_You _shouldn't be alive right now! You got lucky the first time, but I won't make that same mistake again!"

Tanaka didn't hesitate to stand in front of Noya.

"You're not touching him!" Tanaka then turned his head towards Noya. "I'm sorry, Noya."

Before Noya could even ask, he was suddenly being pushed out of the window. As Noya began to process what just happened, Tanaka slammed the window shut and locked it. Unfortunately for Noya, there was no lock on the outside of the window so he couldn't get back in...but that was good news for Tanaka.

"Tanaka, what the hell are you doing?!" Noya snapped, but also sounded worried, banging on the window.

"Go get help! I'll hold this sicko off for as long as I can!"

"Tanaka-!"

"Noya, you can't fight this guy and we can't both escape! You're still hurt! This isn't an argument! Now go! Run!"

Noya stood there for a moment. He didn't like the idea, but he knew he had no other choice.

"You better not die on me!"

And then, with the adrenaline Noya had, he sprinted full speed away from the house. Tanaka sighed in relief, knowing that Noya is safe, before looking back at the maniac.

* * *

Tanaka's P.O.V.

I stood before this psychopath as he stared back at me. He walked towards me, and I stood...ready to fight at any moment. I can tell this will be a fight to the death...but I'm not dying tonight. As I waited for him to attack, he started laughing to my surprise.

"Quite noble of you to do that! Trying to play hero to protect your friend! Well, that's nice and all, but after I kill you, I'm going after him!"

I wanted to say that playing hero wasn't my intent...I'm simply stalling for time so he can get the police. If I can immobilize him or knock him out, that would be great. It isn't like my main goal is to defeat him, but it doesn't hurt to try. Even though I'm not telling him my plan, he might already know from what I told Noya.

"I won't let you hurt him! Not again!"

He chuckles. "You're a brave one, I'll give you that! But it'll mean nothing once I kill you!"

He charges at me full speed, and right when I moved, that's when I noticed that knife was still in the wall. Before I could react to grab it, it was already in his hand. Shit...why didn't I notice it sooner?! I could've had something to defend myself with. Thinking that, I tried looking around to see if I could use something as some kind of weapon...but I didn't see anything useful. Shit! Maybe I can lure him somewhere, where I can find something as a weapon. Hopefully he's not that smart to figure it out. He suddenly started swinging the knife at me.

My eyes widen as I started to dodge the knife. I can't let my guard down...that's how Noya got hurt. I can't make that same mistake. Not just for me...but for everyone else. I did make that silent promise to Noya before he left.

He suddenly thrashed the knife at my head, and I barely dodged. Holy shit...this guy's fast. I backed up more and kept looking for weapons. He doesn't seem to notice what I'm planning...and hopefully it stays that way.

"What's the matter?! You scared?! At least that libero put up a fight!"

"Why the hell are you even trying to kill us?! What have we ever done to you?!"

He growls as he suddenly shoved me against the wall, and dug his knife into my arm. I screamed out in pain, but still tried keeping a glare on him.

"You won against Shiratorizawa! That is completely unacceptable! You belong in the bottom ranks with all of those other worthless teams!"

"Shiratorizawa isn't always the best team!" I shouted despite being in pain. "They're tough, yes, but they're just like any other team!"

"How _dare _you!"

"Now get the hell off of me!" I kicked hard enough for him to let go.

Unfortunately for me, he took the knife with him. Blood trickled down my arm, and I couldn't help but clutch at it.

"Besides, why do you even care if we won?!"

He glares at me. "You don't recognize me, do you?!"

I narrowed my eyes slightly but then looked confused.

"No...am I supposed to?"

He sighs. "You're gonna die anyway, so I'll tell you. I'm Katsu Jiro!"

I thought for a moment before my eyes widen.

"W-wait...you used to be on Shiratorizawa's team!"

"That's right! During my third year, we faced against Karasuno! Guess what happened?!"

My eyes widen. "You played in the same era as the Tiny Giant?!"

"You catch on quick! Impressive! When I found out Shiratorizawa played against you, I figured they could finish you off what I couldn't during my high school days! But to my dismay, _you _won! I knew you would be a threat!"

"So why the hell are you trying to kill everyone?!"

He smirks. "If you guys are gone, then the officials will have no choice but to move Shiratorizawa up to National's!"

"So...let me get this straight! You're trying to kill me and my entire team just so Shiratorizawa can move up for _one _year! You're mentally insane!"

"It isn't just for that, but for years to come!"

I growled. "That makes _no _sense! What makes you think this plan is going to work?! It won't! You've already injured our libero! I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else!"

I ignore the pain that's throbbing though my arm. I can't even imagine how Noya looked during that night...nor can I imagine how Daichi, Tsukishima, and Tadashi felt when Noya stumbled in...but all I know is, this guy's behavior will end tonight! Once Noya comes with the police, it's all over! He's caused too much pain on everyone!

"Now that talk time is over, it's time to die!" he charges at me, but I was ready, and easily dodged.

I looked to see some of my own blood from my arm splattered on the ground. Holy shit! How much blood am I losing?! I shake my head mentally. That doesn't matter right now! I started sprinting and grabbed the arm with the knife.

I tried squeezing it, hoping to get it out of his hand somehow. I wonder if Noya tried this while he was the one doing the fighting. I feel like he has by the way Jiro easily got his wrist out of my grip. He tried to stab me again, but again I dodged. I looked around for any weapon, but I still couldn't find any. Damn it! How hard is it to find something to fight back with?!

"Hold still you little pest!"

I didn't listen to him...but I know I couldn't keep dodging! I had to fight back! He swung his arm at me, but I dove under it, and managed to punch him right in the gut. He gasped and started coughing, before I kneed him in the face.

He slammed hard on the ground and groans. Taking Noya's advice from his fight, I glared down at him with my guard up. I started to approach him, ready to grab the knife, when he suddenly swung it at me. My eyes widen as I barely dodged it and stumbled backwards. He shot up and quickly kicked under my feet so I would fall and slam my back against the wall.

This time, I groaned before looking up and saw him approach me. My eyes widen, and before I could react, he kicked me in the chest, causing me to gasp and then cough. I felt my body start to shake, and before I knew it, he was grabbing me by the shirt.

"And now, you will die!"

He lifts up the knife, and I grabbed his arm using both hands to try and yank it off. Pain shot through my right arm as I noticed at this point, was completely covered in blood. My vision blurred for a second as I tried fighting through the pain.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Is...is this seriously how I'm going to die?! I clenched my eyes shut, trying to fight back, but at the same time, I waited for the knife to enter my skull and ending my life.

Suddenly, I heard metal colliding with a head. I opened my eyes just to see Jiro letting go of my shirt and collapsing to his side. I fell back against the wall as an tried catching my breath and trying to process what just happened.

My eyes widen as I realized Jiro suddenly fell over. I looked over at Jiro to see he was completely out cold, and was bleeding a little on the head. Then I looked back up to see how that happened. My eyes widen when I saw it was my own teammate and friend, standing there with a frying pan in his hand.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

* * *

**A/N: soooo who do you think just saved Tanaka? Also I was thinking of writing an alternate scene where it's Noya who fights Jiro a second time instead of Tanaka. The reason why I had Tanaka fight him (if I didn't make it clear in the chapter), was to show he was protecting Noya, just like the many times Noya protected him in a volleyball game. In the summary, it says omething about having the team being able to protect Noya sooo...yea. So if you want to have the alternate scene where Noya is the one doing the fighting, let me know! However, I should mention that I won't be posting the alternate scene, if I do, until the story is done and it may take a while because of the different outcome and all. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now! Please leave me your thoughts and constructive critism you might have and I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!:)**


	11. Conflicted Thoughts

**A/N: hey guys! It's almost midnight and I have school tomorrow lol...buuuuttt I figured I give a Labor Day gift! Sooooo yea...and wow 2 days to write one chapter. Ok, I honestly was going to write more, but I have a lot in store for the next chapter soooo I figured I just give you this one. I say this story has...2 or 3 chapters left, but I'm not surr yet. Oh...and I am planning on making a one shot soon, but I'm keeping the details a secret for now. Anyway let's get to the reviewers!**

**CarlaBLa22: well I figured it fits Tanaka's personality to protect his teammates...tbh I couldn't imagine what would happen to the guy if Kiyoko was involed...probably dead tbh...and yes a frying pan lol...I wasn't trying to make a Tangled reference, but I was thinking of Tangled when I wrote that part lol...and you'll see why it was a frying pan. Also not saying who saved Tanaka just now hehehehe...and I figured a guy who was beat by Karasuno would make sense...annnyway things will only get better from here...or will it...hehehehe**

**nekoenna: that's the power of suspenseful stories haha...but thank you I appricate the time you're giving to read:)**

**Kitty: you shall read to find out...and you just read a suspenseful fight scene! And yuuuuppp your theory was correct lol...and now you shall find out who saved Tanaka! Also glad to see you're sharing the story with other people...and the reason why this guy shared his name, is because he was planning on killing Tanaka after he spilled the information.**

**Warning: chapter includes blood and some description of injury**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

Tanaka stared in shock as his teammate stood before him, with a frying pan in his hand. He just stared in shock as he was trying to catch up on his breath. He was so close to death, he couldn't help but feel himself tremble.

"Tanaka, are you ok?"

"I...y-yea, I'm fine," Tanaka's voice shook slightly as he looked back up. "T-thank you...I thought I was gonna die."

"I'm really glad I wasn't too late. If I would've been a second later..."

The silence filled the room as he trailed off, before lending out his hand. Tanaka took it as he was helped to his feet. He looked up before back down.

"I'm...honestly really glad you showed up...Ennoshita."

"Me too," Ennoshitia looked over at the man he just knocked out. "So...who is he?"

"He was the guy who attacked Noya that night."

Ennoshitia stared at Tanaka in shock. "What?!"

Tanaka nodded. "Yea...it's crazy! That's Katsu Jiro!"

"Jiro...Jiro...oh...oh my gosh! He was a great volleyball player and was nice to everyone...even his opponents! What happened to him?"

"He told me it was because Karasuno beat them during his last year of high school...and then he saw us beat his former team and...I don't know...he lost his mind completely I guess."

Ennoshitia frowns. "Looks like it."

Tanaka nods. "Now come on, let's find something to tie him up with."

Ennoshitia nods as they started to look around the area.

"So...where's Noya at?" Tanaka asked.

Ennoshitia looked confused. "What?"

"I sent Noya out to get some help...and he found you right?"

Ennoshitia's eyes widen. "Wait...Nishinoya was with you?!"

Tanaka suddenly froze as he suddenly realized the situation.

"You mean you haven't seen him?!"

"No! Tanaka, why was Noya involved?!"

"I-it wasn't my fault! We were just hanging out in the park and then this guy showed up! We tried hiding from him, but he found us! I knew we both couldn't get away with Noya's condition, so I sent him to get help! I thought that...maybe when you showed up, Noya found you and told you the situation!"

"Well, he didn't!"

"T-then...how did you know I was here?"

Ennoshitia then started to explain.

* * *

*20 minutes earlier*

Ennoshitia sat at the table with his father. They both were eating in silence as Ennoshita would occasionally stare at the empty chair his mother would usually sit at. He couldn't help how his mother was doing since she was in bed, sick with a fever. He didn't want to bug her since she was resting. He did see his father go in her room a few times, however.

"Hey...dad?"

His father looked up. "Yea?"

"How's mom doing? I haven't really seen her all day."

"Eh...her fever's gone down slightly, but she's still not feeling great. It might be another few days before she's better."

Ennoshitia nods. "Ok."

"You know, Chikara, you can go and see her."

Ennoshitia shook his head. "It's fine...I don't want to disturb her too much."

"You know she won't mind if you do walk in her room. I'm sure she would be glad to see her son."

"That's true...but still. I don't want to bug her too much."

His father sighed. "Tell you what. After she wakes up from her nap, I'll go in and tell her you like to talk to her."

"What? Oh no, you don't have to do that!"

"Haha! Nonsense! I'm sure she'll be thrilled!"

"Heh...maybe."

"Now then...enough of that for now! Tell me, how's volleyball going?"

Ennoshitia frowned. "Well...things are still tense. It started lighting up, but it's still tense."

"Do you know how Nishinoya's doing? You told me about the incident that happened earlier this week."

"I think he's doing ok. I think he's going back to school next week or something."

"That's good."

Ennoshita nods. "Yea...no doubt he'll get swarmed. Knowing Tanaka, he'll act like some huge body guard or something."

His father couldn't help but laugh. "That sounds like him alright."

Ennoshita gave a faint smile as he continued to eat. His father finished eating before he did, so he got up from the table and told him he was going to check on his mother. Ennoshita didn't say a word as he nodded and his father was out of the room. Ennoshita couldn't help but think.

His mother got a fever this morning...and a few days ago, Yachi had a fever. Was there some type of bug going around? Maybe...or maybe it was just coincidence. It didn't matter to him rather if it is a bug or coincidence..as long as no one on the team gets sick, everything was fine. Nishinoya's already out for a few more weeks, Kageyama was going to that camp in two weeks...there wasn't any need for anyone to miss out on practice. Ennoshita was probably just overthinking it.

"Hey, Chikara!"

Ennoshita snapped out of his thoughts to look up at his father.

"You alright? I called your name three times but you didn't answer."

"Yea I'm fine...just deep in thought," Ennoshita stood up from his chair. "What is it?"

"It seems I forgot to buy fever reducers at the store. Would you mind getting some?"

"Of course I don't mind."

"Alright," his father handed him 2124 yen (roughly 20 US dollars). "Take this with you."

"Oh...no you don't have to do that! I can just-!"

"No, take it. It's the least I can do."

Ennoshita frowned at the money before sighing and reluctantly taking it.

"I'll pay you back."

"No need to."

Ennoshita sighed. "Ok...I'll be back in a bit."

His father nods as Ennoshitia walked out the door. The nearest store from his house is about a 10 minute walk, so it wouldn't be that bad. It was getting dark, but Ennoshita was used to it. He began walking as he put the money in his pocket. A few minutes went by, and he still stared at nothing in particular as he continued his walk.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a few crashes and some screaming. At first, he thought it was just two siblings fighting, but when he looked around out of curiosity, he noticed that old abandoned house he would always walk pass.

He frowned at it, knowing full well that this house has been silent for years. Maybe an animal broke in. No...that wasn't it. He thought he heard screaming just now. Animals don't scream. He continued and noticed the front door was completely destroyed. It was at this moment, Ennoshita got the feeling something was wrong and something told him to go investigate. He didn't like that idea, as he knew it can be reckless, but he knew he would regret it later.

Ennoshita started walking his way into the old house. He peaked his head in and noticed the door was almost off the hinges. He forced himself to continue walking in the house. Suddenly he heard voices, so he silently made his way towards it. As Ennoshita peaked his head around a corner, he nearly froze at what he saw.

He saw Tanaka stumbling backwards and this stranger shoot up and knock him off balance. Ennoshita noticed that this stranger was holding a knife. He immediately knew he had to do something. He immediately took off to find something to use as some kind of weapon, not caring if he was making a lot of noise. Luckily, the kitchen was nearby.

The kitchen looked trash, but the only visible thing that could be used as a weapon, was an old frying pan sitting on the old stove. Ennoshita couldn't waste time looking through the drawers for a knife or some other weapon. He rushed forward and grabbed the frying pan before sprinting back towards Tanaka and the stranger. At this point, the stranger had his knife over Tanaka's head.

Ennoshita was terrified that the stranger would sense him behind him. He was terrified that he would get stabbed...but he knew he couldn't stand back and watch either. As the stranger began to bring the knife down to Tanaka's skull, Ennoshita swung the frying pan and hit the stranger hard in the head. Ennoshita looked down just to see this stranger collapse to his side, and seeing Tanaka in shock and terrified at the same time. Ennoshita almost shook in relief and also horror. If Ennoshita came in a second later...

"W-what are you doing here?!"

Ennoshita looked down to see Tanaka looking shocked at him.

* * *

*present*

Ennoshita hates that his mother is sick with a fever, but if it wasn't for that and him getting that fever reducer, Tanaka could be dead right now.

"So...you were on your way to the store?"

Ennoshita nods. "Yea...I'm just glad I left home when I did. But...I didn't see Nishinoya on the way here."

"This is bad," Tanaka says. "I hope he was at least able to get help."

At this point, the pair were able to tie Jiro against a pole.

"Yea...but he probably will."

"I feel we shouldn't just leave this guy here. If he broke out of this rope then...whoa..."

Tanaka suddenly grew dizzy and started to fall forward.

"Tanaka!" Ennoshita exclaims as he caught him before he hit the ground. "Hey, are you ok?!"

Tanaka groans as he slowly stood straight. Ennoshita held on to his shoulder so Tanaka could keep balance.

"I'm ok...just got a little dizzy."

Ennoshita looked down to see Tanaka's arm was completely covered in blood. He did notice it as he explained how he found Tanaka, but never took note of how bad it is.

"You've lost way too much blood, that's why! Here, you should sit down...I don't want you passing out on me."

"But I'm fi-."

"Tanaka!" Ennoshita gave Tanaka a death glare, and Tanaka immediately flinched and sat down as Ennoshita sighed, took off his jacket, and began to wrap Tanaka's arm. "Honestly, you and Nishinoya are so stubborn!"

"Hey, I was just fine in that fight!"

"Oh really?! Then tell me you weren't just killed!"

"I _meant _that my arm wasn't giving me much trouble!"

"Maybe that was the adrenaline! Seriously, as soon as help arrives, your ass is going to the hospital!"

Tanaka's eyes widen at Ennoshita cursing. Well...it was a stressful situation so maybe that's what it was.

"I'm just honestly more worried about Noya."

Ennoshita sighed, calming down a little as he finished wrapping Tanaka's arm.

"If he made it out, he most likely is."

"I mean...his side was hurting when we basically had to run for our lives. I'm afraid he'll pass out or his stitches will rip open again or something."

Ennoshita reached into his pocket for his phone, but frowned when he had no service.

"Dang...no service!"

Tanaka felt slight relief to see he wasn't the only one who was having service problems.

"Had the same problem," Tanaka nods.

"Well...this house _is _old. Ok...I'm going to go outside to see if I can get service. You stay here...I don't want you to get another dizzy spell and possibly faint on me this time. If he wakes up, yell or hit him with the frying pan."

Ennoshita scooted the frying pan closer to Tanaka. However, Ennoshita didn't have to leave the house, because all of a sudden, the sound of ambulance and police sirens filled their ears.

* * *

**A/N: annnnd that's that...hopefully the chapter was slightly calmer given the situation...and don't worry, I'll have Noya in the next chapter so all questions about Noya will be answered in the next chapter! Also, I apoligze for the short chapter. Anyway guys, as always, leave your thoughts and possible constructive critism and I will see you guys in the next chaaper! Bye!:)**


	12. Help Arrives

**A/N: uh...hey guys! I'm sorry for dropping off the face of the earth...again. Life caught up with me again, and same with a tad of unmotivation...and my bday was Thursday so there was also that. Not to mention I had issues with the notepad I was writing the chapter on. Basically I would write one part in the sory, and then it disappears the next time I get on sooo...yea. Anyway, this is the 2nd to last chapter of thie first story so prepare for the ending. With that being said, let's get on to the reviewers!**

**CarlaBLa22: yaaaassss I love Ennoshita! I figured since he's the future captain, I decided to give him certain responsibilities early...lol Daichi would ne so proud of protecting themXD...also Tanaka did get injured but not as badly as Noya. Also don't you worry, Noya's whereabouts will be answered in this chapter so hang on.**

**Kitty: yup...future captian is here lol...and yea basically his sick mother kind of saved Tanaka's life indirectly. And judging by the title, yes help is on the way...and as I said Noya's whereabouts will be answered! Also thanks for being so understanding!**

**Anyway guys, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I'm sorry for being late!**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

As Noya sprinted away from the house, he had the urge to just run through the front door again and help Tanaka fight him off...but he knew Tanaka was right. He had to get the police...it wouldn't help if they were both injured or even killed. That's when it hit Noya...Tanaka could...

Noya ran faster, if that was humanly possible. He was so full of adrenaline, that he was able ignore the ripping pain going on in his side. Noya only hoped he wouldn't be too late...and absolutely hated that his phone was dead and wouldn't be able to call the cops.

Now that he thought about it, why didn't Tanaka just give him his phone. It might've been because they both weren't thinking clearly. Nonetheless, Noya knew he had to tell the police. It shouldn't be too far away from here...he hoped.

He stopped near a road to quickly look to see which way he should go. However, Noya realized his mistake of stopping, when the pain in his side hit him like a train. He wasn't expecting it to come so suddenly, so he gasped and stumbled back as his back hit a pole. Noya hesitated to lift up his shirt to see if he was bleeding...indicating his stitches were ripped out.

However, to Noya's surprise, they weren't. Noya didn't know how much longer he had before they do rip out, but he knew he had to keep going in order to get help. He went to move, but only to find he had no strength left to continue running.

_Damn it!" _Noya thought.

He tried moving again, but his side wouldn't allow it. What the hell was going on?! After all this time, his body decided to refuse to move when Noya needed it the most?! He tried several more times to move, but his vision eventually blurred for a few seconds from the amount of pain he was in.

He panted as he tried his best ignoring the pain, but it was no use. Noya's body was completely exhausted. Noya started to look around, hoping to find someone nearby so he can get them to help. As he did, he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me young man, are you alright?"

Noya turned his head around to see a woman, who looked to be in her late 60s or early 70s, standing several feet away from him. His eyes widen as he turned his whole body around. He went to run up to her, but forgot about his condition, and his legs gave out as he collapsed to his knees. The woman's eyes widen as she ran towards him and kneeled in front of him. Noya looked up at the woman, and before the woman could say a word to him, he spoke up.

"I need to borrow your phone! Please...my friend is in danger!"

The woman looked off guard. "Your...friend? What about you?! You're as pale as a ghost!"

"I'm fine...but my friend might not be! This may sound crazy and hard to believe, but he's in a deadly fight right now! I don't even know if he's won or lost or...ugh! I just need to call the police!"

The woman saw the panic on Noya's face...covering most of the pained look he was giving a few moments ago. The woman knew she can always take care of him once the police got to Tanaka. She dug into her pocket, pulled out her phone, and handed it to Noya. Noya's eyes widen as he took the phone, thanking her, and then quickly calling the police.

Noya gave all the information the police needed, and they told him the police and ambulance was on their way. It scared him when they said the ambulance because he had no idea what Tanaka's condition was right now. After Noya hung up, he gave the phone back to the woman, thanking her again. He went to stand up, hoping he had enough energy, but the woman was quick to put a firm hand on Noya's shoulder so he would sit back down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa don't get up. You aren't in any condition to be running around!"

"I'm fine!" Noya protested again. "I just ran too fast that's all."

The woman didn't look convinced.

"I need to get back there...I need to see if my friend's ok!"

The woman sighed as she grabbed her phone and called her husband. She told him everything that has happened before she looked back at Noya.

"My husband will be here to pick us up...then you can tell us where to go."

Noya gave a nod. "Thank you...uh..."

"Call me Manaka...and no problem. I'm glad I can help you...uh..."

"Nishinoya Yuu."

"Oh! You were the one who was attacked, weren't you?"

Noya avoided eye contact as he nodded.

"And I hope I wasn't too late."

Before Manaka could say a word, a car came speeding in and stopped right near the sidewalk. An older man, who's hair looked gray on the sides, came running up to them. Manaka stood to her feet, and when Noya went to stand, Manaka stopped him.

"Stay down."

She then grabbed her husband's arm and guided him away from what they believed was out of Noya's hearing range.

"I told him we'll take him to the place where is friend is at, but I'm thinking we should take him to the hospital," she said softly to her husband before back at him. "I mean, look at him! He's pale, his skin is clammy, and he looks completely exhausted!"

Her husband looked at the shorter boy before back at his wife.

"Didn't you tell me the ambulance was where his friend was? Why don't we just do that?"

"I thought of that at first, but...I don't know."

"Look, the kid's obviously worried about his friend, so the least we can do is let him see if his friend's ok. Besides, the ambulance is there so we can get him to the hospital there."

Manaka stared for a moment before sighing. "Ok...good point. We shouldn't waste anymore time here."

Her husband nodded as he walked up to the libero.

"Alright son, we're gonna drive you to where your friend is. Surely help will be there by now."

Noya sighed in relief. "Thank you so much!"

The man smiles as he puts Noya's arm around his shoulder and helped him to his feet. He led Noya to the backseat of their car and they drove off. Noya began giving directions of where he came from...or what he hoped was the right way. He ran so fast, he didn't know which way he went. However, he felt slight relief where he saw the police and the ambulance sirens up ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tanaka and Ennoshita looked over at the broken door to see sirens closing in.

"They're here...maybe Noya's with them!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"Should we go let them know?"

"No way! If they come to us, they can apprehend the guy! If worst comes to worst, we can hold him off again!"

Ennoshitia gave him a look before eyeing his arm.

"Hey! I said if worst comes to worst!"

"You know, you and Nishinoya are too reckless for your own good."

"Am not!"

Before Ennoshitia could say another word, police officers ran into the house, their guns pointed out.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" one officer shouted.

Ennoshitia and Tanaka looked at each other confused, but still cooperated. One of the police officers got closer, and Tanaka couldn't help but feel a little tense. Another officer also walked up, but glanced down at the tied up man. She stared at him for a few moments before lowering her weapon and looked at the 2nd years.

"Are you two the ones who were attacked?"

"Well...he was," Ennoshitia looked at Tanaka. "I knocked the guy out to save him."

The officer looked at the others, and they lowered their weapons.

"Please forgive us holding you at gun point...but-."

"We understand," Ennoshitia said. "You don't know what could happen."

The officer nods as she looked at them. "Are any of you injured?"

"I'm not," Ennoshitia said before looking at Tanaka. "But he is."

The officer looks at Tanaka and noticed Ennoshitia's jacket wrapped tightly around his arm. There was still blood showing though.

"I see...well, we'll let the paramedics take a look at that," she then looks at Ennoshita. "I know you said you're not injured, but we'll have the paramedics look at you just to be on the safe side."

Ennoshita didn't want to argue, so he nodded.

"Oh...do you have another boy with you? He's short and has wild hair!" Tanaka suddenly exclaims.

The officer shook her head. "No...why?"

"He was also involved in this! I sent him to go get help! I figured you would've seen him!"

"I'm sorry we haven't...but we can send a few officers to look for him..but for now, let's get you two out of here."

A second officer walked up to them. "Come on, let's go," he then looked at Tanaka. "Can you walk?"

"Yea."

Tanaka got to his feet and they began walking. Ennoshita kept an eye on Tanaka to make sure he wouldn't fall over again from a dizzy spell. When they walked outside, they saw several police cars and ambulances. Ennoshita and Tanaka looked at each other as they kept walking, and the police officer led them to an ambulance, where a paramedic was already waiting outside of it. The officer then looked at the high schoolers, and gestured to Tanaka.

"This one hurt his arm, the other says he's not injured, but I would still check on him anyway."

The paramedic nodded. "I'll take it from here."

The officer nodded before making his way back inside the house. The paramedic opened the back of the ambulance and motioned Tanaka to have a seat. Tanaka did as he was told as he sat and the paramedic walked up to him and careful started to take Ennoshita's jacket off of Tanaka's arm. Tanaka's arm was covered in dry blood...the worst of it being where the stab wound was at. Ennoshita's eyes widen in shock as the paramedic let out a small frown. Without saying a word, the paramedic pulled out a first aid kit and pulled out some disinfected wipes.

"This will sting a little."

The paramedic put the wipe on Tanaka's arm, and Tanaka hissed in slight pain. As the paramedic wiped some of the blood off, Ennoshita decided to speak up.

"He also had a dizzy spell earlier."

This got Tanaka's and the paramedic's attention. The paramedic frowned at Ennoshita before back to Tanaka.

"Is this true?"

Tanaka opened his mouth to lie, but he could sense Ennoshita's glare without even looking at him.

"Y-yea...but it was only for a second. I'm fine now."

"It was probably from the blood loss. We'll take you to the hospital to make sure nothing's broken or infected. For now, I'll just wrap it. Try to avoid standing up for too long."

Tanaka nods as the paramedic finished cleaning the blood off his arm and his wound. He then wrapped Tanaka's arm tightly and stood up.

"There, you're all set," he then looked at Ennoshita. "Now, may I take a look at you really quick?"

Ennoshita nodded as the paramedic looked him over. As soon as the paramedic told Ennoshita he was in the clear, he told them he was going to check the area and update the police on their condition, before leaving the two second years to talk.

"So...you really didn't see Noya?" Tanaka asked.

"No I didn't...like I said, I was getting some medicine for my mom," Ennoshita sighed.

Tanaka's eyes widen in realization. "Oh my god! Noya's parents! They must be worried to death right now! I told them I would have Noya home by nightfall!"

"Well why don't you call them and tell them what happened?"

"Are you kidding me?! We have no idea where Noya is! If I talk to his parents, they're gonna immediately ask where he is! We have no idea in hell where he's at!"

"Ok...ok calm down. They're going to be worried once they find out what happened with you two anyway so-."

"They should know he's _here _though! That's the point!"

Ennoshita was about to respond, when a car pulled up quickly. The two looked at the car, feeling confused. Tanaka stood up and walked up next to Ennoshita.

"That isn't his parents' car...is it?"

Ennoshita shrugged, and then suddenly, the door swung open from the back, to see their libero jump from it.

"Hey, wait a minute!" a woman, neither Tanaka nor Ennoshita recognized, exclaimed, but Noya didn't listen.

At this moment, Tanaka immediately recognized his best friend running towards him. Relieved to see Noya was ok, he started running towards him. When Tanaka got closer, he can see how pale his friend looked...but nonetheless, he was glad he hasn't passed out while trying to get help.

Meanwhile, Noya almost collapsed halfway to Tanaka out of relief. He was glad to see Tanaka was ok. He even ignored Manaka's shouts when he ran out the door. Soon enough, Noya and Tanaka held each other in a hug.

"Oh my god Tanaka...you're alright! I was afraid something happened!"

"I am too!" they pulled away from the hug and Tanaka looked at Noya. "D-did you-?"

"I managed to run into some nice older people and used the woman's phone to call the police."

"Well...either way, I'm glad you're ok!"

Noya nodded in agreement, and at this moment, he saw Ennoshita walking up to them...much to Noya's surprise.

"Ennoshita? What are you doing here?"

Ennoshita and Tanaka looked at each other.

"That'll be something we'll explain later," Ennoshita said before eyeing Noya. "You look absolutely exhausted! You need to sit down!"

"I'm fine though!"

"You certainly are not!" Noya turned around to see Manaka and her husband were now out of the car. "You could hardly even stand back there!"

At this point, both Tanaka and Ennoshita were glaring at Noya.

"Ennoshita, can you go take Noya to have a seat?"

"Yea...and what about you?"

"I'll be behind you...I want to talk to these two real quick."

Ennoshita sighed. "Alright, but remember what the paramedic said. You shouldn't be standing up for too long."

"Wait...what do you mean by that?" Noya asked.

Noya looked down and now noticed that Tanaka's arm was wrapped up. Before Noya could even say a word, Ennoshita already guided him away. Once they were out of sight, Tanaka looked at the married couple.

"Thank you so much for helping him! I don't know what would've happened if..."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Manaka said with a small smile. "I'm just glad I was able to help him. I guess I was there at the right place at the right time. He was basically leaning on a pole looking like he could barely move when I saw him."

Tanaka sighed and frowned. "That was my fault...I was the one who told him to go get help...forgetting about the fact he was already at his limit...and I knew he would be too stubborn to admit it."

"It's ok...you got him out of harm's way, I'm glad to see that you're mostly unharmed."

Tanaka looked down at his bandage arm before giving a nod.

"Yea..."

"Anyway, we wish to talk to the police so we'll let you get back to your friends."

Tanaka gave a small nod, thanked them again, and walked over to his teammates. Noya was sitting on the back of the ambulance, and Ennoshita was standing next to him. As Tanaka was about to get a word in, Noya beat him to it.

"That guy almost killed you?!"

Tanaka looked completely off guard before he looked at Ennoshita, who gave a nod as if saying he told him.

"Well-!"

"Geez, Tanaka! You sure like to scare everyone to death don't you?! Do you know how worried I was?!" at this point, Noya was on his feet, grabbing Tanaka by the shirt. "Ennoshita was probably scared to death too! If it wasn't for his sick mother, you would probably be dead right now! Do you know that?! That was completely reckless of you trying to fight that guy on your own! You're just...ugh..."

Noya suddenly started falling, and Tanaka was quick to catch him.

"Noya!"

Ennoshita quickly rushed over to help Tanaka out as they both helped Noya to the back of the ambulance. Tanaka sat next to Noya, under Ennoshita's orders, and Noya sighed.

"I'm fine guys," at this point, Noya sounded completely exhausted.

"Obviously you aren't!" Tanaka snapped. "You look completely drained! I don't think that classifies as fine!"

"Well, I am!"

Tanaka quickly lifted Noya's shirt, and to his surprise, he wasn't bLeading through his bandages. He then looked up at Ennoshita.

"His wound didn't reopen...so I'm hoping it's just exhaustion."

"Yea hopefully that's the case," he then looked at Noya. "You should probably rest for the time being. We might be here for a little while."

Noya was about to answer, when the police came out with Jiro, who was in handcuffs. This sent relief to the three second years, but the aura he let off gave them chills. They watched as Jiro was put into a police car. At that point, Noya grew so exhausted, that he fell on Tanaka's lap. Tanaka was off guard for a second, but eventually let him sleep. Tanaka called Noya's parents to let them know what happened, and Ennoshita called his father to tell the same thing.

As Tanaka and Ennoshita waited for anything else to happen, they looked down at the exhausted Noya sleeping on Tanaka's lap. They couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on his face.

Hopefully everything will be ok from now on.

* * *

**A/N: gaaaaahhhh I rushed at the end! I am so sorrryyyy! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless! Anyway, I like to let you guys know that Haikyuu season 4 will air in January 2020! I', honestly very excited and I'm sure you guys are too! For everyone who read the manga, don't spoil it because I haven't read the manga. Anyway, it's passed midnight so I'm gonna head out here! As always, please leave your thoughts and any constructive critism you may have! And I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!:)**


	13. The Return

**A/N: hey guys...well, this is it...the final chapter of A Libero's Mishap...buuuuutttttt the story isn't over. I'm going to be taking a break from this series, but I will be making a sequal called _"A Libero's Justice"_. I'm not sure when I'll be back with the sequal, but it shouldn't be more than a few months...probably 2 or 3 months at the most...but hopefully it won't even take that long either. But I will be posting a one shot hopefully soon called_ "Not Another Day"_ so if you're intrested in that, keep an eye out. Anyway, let's get to the reviewers!**

**cutedoglover337: lol awww I love how you were waiting...thank you! I really hope you enjoy this final chapter of the story!**

**Kitty: thanks...and yes I love Noya, but he is too reckless...as Ennoshita said, he and Tanaka are too careless for their own good lol...and about Jiro...well you're just gonna have to find out!**

**CarlaBLa22: first of all thank you for the birthday wishes and yes everything is calm now...or is it muhahaha lol idk...and om I laughed...just Tanaka texting the group like "hey guys what's up...oh btw Noya and I were almost killed by the guy who stabbed Noya and we're heading to the hopsital but it's all good...well bye!" and then everyone goes "NANI?!" XD...and then Ennoshita face palms lol...anyway, I try to update as soon as I can, but sometimes life, writer's block, and unmotivation gets in the way so that happebs unfortunately. Also I can't wait to see THE match...whichever match that is lol...and tysm for your continuous support!**

**Nekokenna: awww thank you and thank you for taking time to read the story! Also yaaassss I'm pumped for season 4! I can't wait to watch more of it either and I've been finished for several months now!**

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the final chapter! Stick around to the end because I have a message for you guys! Enjoy!:)**

**I own nothing of Haikyuu!**

* * *

About 3 weeks since the incident at the abandoned house, things were starting to go back to normal. Kageyama was nearing the end of his training camp, and the team was going back to focusing on National's. Nishinoya was slowly going back to volleyball practice. He's been doing light workouts, but he's planned on going back to volleyball within a few days.

Tanaka's arm from the incident luckily wasn't broken, but he did have to sit out of practice for a week so it could hear. The wound luckily didn't leave a permanent scar either. As for Ennoshita, Daichi phrased him for his bravery and lectured him for his recklessness.

He was glad Ennoshita was there to basically save Tanaka's life, but was a little mad that he risked himself to a maniac with a knife. Ennoshita accepted Daichi's words as he knew the risk of doing it, but he doesn't regret doing it. Tanaka might not be here today if it wasn't for him.

The news spread through the school...calling all three of them a hero. Noya for knowing about Jiro approaching them, Tanaka for saving Noya, and Ennoshita for saving Tanaka. The entire team was basically in a frantic when Ennoshita and Tanaka texted that they got caught up with this guy again.

Noya's wound luckily didn't reopen, but doctors said if he was continued pushing himself longer or even caught in the fight, he would have. Noya was simply exhausted and overworked himself passed his limit...as the doctors put it. Tanaka was in the hospital for about an hour while Noya was stuck in the hospital for 2 days.

But nonetheless, everything was going back the way it should be. No one hasn't heard about this guy in weeks...much to mostly Noya's relief. Of course everyone else was relieved, but Noya was the most affected by this whole thing.

Anyway, the final bell rang and Noya was ready to get going. He walked out of his class, and as always, he waited for Tanaka. Minutes went by before Tanaka finally showed up.

"Geez dude, you take ages to get over here!"

"Oh hush, my teacher caught me and talked to me about grades," Tanaka rolled his eyes.

"Ugh...teachers!"

"Yea...tell me about it!"

"But hey, at least our grades are high enough so we'll be able to be in National's!"

"Yea! High five dude!"

They both gave each other a high five as they both began laughing and walked off towards the team locker room.

"Can you believe National's is just in a few weeks?" Noya asked.

"No I can't...considering all the shit that's been happening the last several weeks, time went really fast in terms of volleyball," Tanaka nodded.

"And you know what the best part is? I can officially start fully practice with you guys in a few days! Oh my god the last few weeks have been absolute torture!"

Tanaka laughs. "Yea...sounds like it to me! But you know what, the team will be excited to know you're back! I bet you Kageyama would be especially surprised when he gets back from camp."

"Yea...bet he'll have that stupid shocked look on his face!"

"That would be hysterical!"

The two couldn't help but chuckle as they thought of the look on Kageyama's face. They continued their walk to the locker room, where they found most of the team. Of course, the only person missing, was Kageyama. Everyone stared in their direction as they entered the room.

"Hey guys! What's up!" Tanaka announced.

"Hi guys!" Hinata exclaims.

"What's up Hinata!" Noya smacked Hinata's back.

"Gah...well, I'm fine...and how about you?"

"Ah you know hating school, hating waiting around to play."

"Yea, I bet!"

"Apparently when Kageyama gets back from camp, that's also the day you can fully practice," Daichi says.

"Well that is something! Two people back on the same day! Hell yea!" Noya fist pumped the air.

"Well hurry up and get changed you two," Daichi says. "Coach wants us at the gym in 10."

The two second years nodded. "Got it!"

"We'll be in the gym so you two can change."

They nodded as everyone else left the room. They started to change, and when Noya started to take his shirt off, Tanaka couldn't help but look at the scar Noya had on his side. He frowned at this, and Noya turned around to see that.

"Huh? Hey, what's wrong?"

That's when Tanaka realized he's been staring.

"Oh...nothing! Just spaced out that's all!"

Noya tilted his head slightly before giving a shrug.

"Alright if you're sure."

Noya continued to put on his practice shirt and Tanaka couldn't help but frown. It's been over a month since Noya got stabbed...and it still feels like it just happened yesterday. He wonders if Daichi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were still affected by it...but he wasn't planning on asking because things were finally going back to normal and he didn't want to ruin that. The two of them finished getting ready, and Noya looked over at Tanaka...eyes sparkling.

"You ready?!"

"Hell yea I'm ready! Let's go!"

The two of them walked out of the locker room and into the gym. The others looked like they were getting ready to start.

"Well...better get going!" Tanaka smiled at Noya.

"Yup! Get out there!"

Tanaka nods and runs out towards his team. Noya smiled...seeing his team was once again pumped for National's.

"Hey...Nishinoya?"

Noya looked to see Yachi.

"I've uh...been wondering. You're going back to training soon right? When exactly do you go back?"

"Oh...it's actually the same day Kageyama comes back from camp."

"Wow, two people returning in one day! Do you know how he's doing?"

Noya shakes his head. "Nah...but I think Hinata might. They are the closet to each other. But oh man, am I excited to hear about the camp! Hopefully I'll get in on it next year!"

Part of Noya was glad he wasn't accepted this time...considering that his injury would've prevented him from even going. That would've broke Noya more if that happened.

"I'm sure you will!"

Noya gave a slight smile as he looked over and saw Kiyoko. Yachi pretended to look at a watch silently counting down before-.

"KIYOOOKKKOOO!"

Noya ran towards his crush, only to once again be rejected. He ran passed her, and all Kiyoko did was look back at him with a frown. She then stood by Yachi's side.

"Um...Kiyoko? Do you ever get tired of Nishinoya and Tanaka chasing after you?"

Kiyoko shrugs. "You get used to it after a while. Between you and me, it's kind of amusing of how they fail every time to try and impress me."

Yachi couldn't help but chuckle. "Well...I don't think I would get used to it."

Kiyoko shrugs. "I have your back."

Yachi smiled. "Thanks."

The two of them smiled as they looked at the rest of the team...Noya now near the court...watching his team.

* * *

The day has finally come...Noya is going back on the court. He entered the gym, eyes sparkling in delight as he looked on the court left and right. He was ready!

"Uh...hey Nishinoya."

Noya turned around to see Kageyama looking at him.

"Hey man! How was camp?!"

"Oh...it was great! I learned a lot of new things we could try. You look excited about something."

"I'm back, that's what!"

Kageyama looked confused. "What?"

"I'm back in the game!"

Kageyama's eyebrows went up. "Really? They're letting you?"

"Yup! I was given the ok!"

"Well...it's good to have you back."

Noya smiled. "Thanks...and same goes for you!"

When everyone else showed up, Noya was more than ready to get back into practice. As everyone expected, Noya was just a quick ball of energy receiving the balls. His reactions were a little slower, but that's what they expected considering he's been out for a little over a month.

After an exciting practice, Noya decided to take the long way home from school. He wanted to enjoy some fresh air on his way home. Asahi and Tanaka wanted to join him, but Daichi told them to let him enjoy himself. After all, Noya hasn't been without anyone for quite a while. As Noya walked home, his phone buzzed and saw a text message from his mom.

_"Hey Yuu...your father and I are going out to eat tonight...there are some leftovers in the fridge if you want to cook something up...can't wait to hear how your first day back to practice was! See you soon!:)"_

Noya couldn't help but smile at the message as he replied back. As the libero kept walking the scenic route home, he felt his phone start to vibrate again...this time, he noticed someone was calling him. He frowned as he didn't recognize the number, but being the curious type, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi...is this Nishinoya Yuu?"

Something told Noya this was a scam call.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Officer Reku from the police department."

Noya stopped dead in his tracks. Why would the police call him...unless...suddenly Noya felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"What's...this about?"

There was brief talking in the background before Reku spoke up again.

"We've called to inform you about the court date for your case against Katsu Jiro."

* * *

**A/N: annnnnd that's that! The end of the first story! The ending is why I asked if you guys wanted a sequal or not because I had two different endings...this one was the first one and the ither one would be if I just didn't make the sequal. But even though the story isn't over yet, I wanted to thank you guys for sticking through the story. Sometimes life caught up to me and I was also stuck with writer's block and unmotivaionalist several times, but it's knowing that you guys liking this story that helps me keep going...even if it does take me a while to get back to it. I hope you guys will continue with this series when it comes back and I hope to see you guys in any Haikyuu and nonHaikyuu stories I may write. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of the final chapter and any possible constructive critism (because I kind of rushed lol). And I'll see you guys in the next story! Bye:)**


End file.
